The Bonteri's Children
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Originaly "Our New Lives" Lux and Ahsoka are married and have their children, Mina and Malik. Watch them grow up and go through day to day life with their loving parents.
1. The Wedding

**Hello. Here's a story following My Love for a Jedi. It starts of with the wedding.**

Olivia was helping Ahsoka finish getting ready while Bonnie was helping Mina. They've become very close friends.

"Oh, Ahsoka. You look wonderful."

"Thanks." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. What if Lux doesn't like it?"

"Ahsoka, you look perfect. Lux will love it."

"Maybe I should've went with another dress."

"Stop worrying so much. You look great and Lux will fall head over heel for it."

"Mommy, you look pretty." She smiled.

"Thank you, baby." She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white strapless dress with floral ruffles at the top and smotth silk at the bottom. She had on black heels and a her gold locket that Lux gave her. Olivia carefully put on her veil over her horns and down her back.

"And the final touches: your flower bouqet, planted and grown by your soon to be husband." She handed her the flowers. "And a little glitter around the eyes."

She took the makeup brush and dashed it on each side of Ahsoka's eyes.

"Perfect." There was a knock on the door. Bonnie answered it.

"Hello, Anakin." She let him in and he saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, you look beautiful." She blushed.

"Thanks, Anakin. I just hope Lux likes it."

"If he does, then he's crazy. Even a blind man could see how beautiful you look. Are you ready?" She stepped down from the stool.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Don't worry. You look great." Bonnie and Mina stood up.

"I'll send Mina out."

"Thank you."

"We'll see you out there." Olivia, Bonnie and Mina left. Ahsoka let out a sigh and sat on the sofa. Anakin knew something was wrong. He sat next to her.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, that's not the Ahsoka I know. You're not afraid of anything. Why are you so heisitant with this? Don't you love Lux?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know... if I can be the wife Lux wants me to be."

"Ahsoka, you and Lux have been lving together for two years now. What's marriage going to change? Things are basically going to go back to the way they were."

"No, they won't. Marriage changes everything."

"Do you regret saying yes to his proposal?"

"Of course not. I love Lux and I want to be with him. I'm afraid of disappointing him."

"Ahsoka, Lux loves you for you. It doesn't matter what you do, he will always love you. He wants to be with you because of who you are. You are smart, beautiful and talented and Lux loves that about you. I know you can do this." She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Anakin." She hugged him and stood up. "I guess it's time." He stood up.

"That's the Ahsoka I know. Let's go." She picked up her flowers and took Anakin's arm. They walked down the hall and stopped at the doors to the main room. The music started and the doors opened. They walked down the aisle. Most of the guests were from the temple, including the Council. Ahsoka's closest friend, Barriss, showed up as well. Ahsoka looked ahead and saw Lux. He wore a formal black suit. Ahsoka thought he was handsome. He smiled as he stepped down and took her from Anakin. They stood at the altar as Lux lifted the veil from her face.

"You look wonderful, Ahsoka." She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. You look extremely handsome." He smirked at her. Everyone took their seats and the service began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to united Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano in holy matromony. Marriage is a special and sacred bond an man and woman can share. Lux, do you take Ahsoka as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Ahsoka, do you take Lux as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" She smiled.

"I do."

"The couple has written their own vows." Lux went first.

"Ahsoka, when I first found out you were coming to Rexus, I didn't think much of you. I honestly thought you were just another Jedi who didn't care about the Separatists. After spending time with you, I realized just how wrong I was. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I couldn't stop looking at yours. Your eyes are so beautiful and hypnotic, I can't resist them. When I finally spoke with you, I saw just how great you really were. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ahsoka."

"Lux, before we met, I didn't want anything to do with you. I didn't want to get to know you or anything. I see now that if I had avoided you, I wouldn't be here now. I would never have seen how wonderful and caring you really are. You were able to see me as I really am. You were able to see that no matter what side we play for, it doesn't make us any different. I know I'm not perfect and I won't try to be, but I want to be the best wife I can be for you. I love you and I want us to be together. Until death do us part."

"The rings, please." A little youngling from the temple gave them the rings.

"With this ring, I take you as my wife." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I take you as my husband." She slipped the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lux lifted Ahsoka's chin and kissed her. Everyone applauded.

**The Reception**

Everyone met in the next room for the reception. Everyone congradulated the newly weds. Barriss came up to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka."

"Barriss." They hugged. "I'm so glad you came."

"I am too. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"That Lux is a great catch."

"Lux is wonderful."

"I wish I could find someone like that."

"It'll happen for you one day, Barriss. Eventually, everyone finds the special one for them."

"I hope so." Lux came up to the girls.

"Ladies, dinner is about to be served. We should take our seats."

"We'll be right over." He kissed her cheek and left. "I love him so much."

"Alright. Let's go before they start."

"Come sit with us. We have an extra seat."

"Thanks, Soka." They went to the table and took their seats. Once they had dinner, it was time for congrats to the new happy couple. Anakin went first.

"Today is truly special to see my former Padawan get married. You would think the kid would come after the wedding and not before." Everyone chuckled. "But seriously, Ahsoka is a great girl. I've been her teacher for, what, two years and I already know more about her than anyone. She's strong, smart, beautiful, talented, everything you could ever want in a woman. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Lux, you're that lucky guy. I wish you both happiness and a successful marriage."

Everyone cheered. Olivia went next.

"There's a lot I can say about Lux. I've taken care of him since he was born. Lux is sweet, compassionate, kind and a gentleman. Every girl in the galaxy looks for a guy like him. Men like him are hard to come by. Ahsoka, you were lucky to find him. You both deserve love and happiness in your marriage and in your family. I wish you the best."

After everyone said what they had to say, the service was over. Ahsoka and Lux left for Aldderan. Mina stayed on Rexus with Olivia and Bonnie. Lux renteda small cabin in the mountains. He knew Ahsoka would love the view.

"Lux, this is so romantic."

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed as Lux picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When they got there, Lux closed the door and laid her on the bed, placing himself on top of her. They continued to kiss as Lux reached under her and pulled down the zipper of her dress. He broke the kiss and carefully removed her dress to reveal a black tube top and mini skirt. It was like her old Padawan uniform only black and without the leggings. He was in awe of his sights. "Ahsoka..."

"I picked it out just for you. I thought you might like it."

"It looks great on you. Let's see how it looks off of you." She smiled and kissed him again.

**This is only the beginning. More to come soon. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	2. A Visit from Uncle Ani

It's been a month since Ahsoka and Lux got married. It turns out that Anakin was right. Things did go back to normal. Lux and Ahsoka were already living together with their daugther, Mina. They were married and they were happy. Mina was especially happy today. Anakin was coming over for a visit. Mina had a strong connection with him.

"Mommy! Daddy! When is Uncle Ani gonna come?"

"Soon, Mina. Be patient. He'll be here." There was a knock on the door.

"He's here! He's here!" Lux answered the door.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Hey, Lux." He walked in. Mina ran to him.

"Uncle Ani! Uncle Ani!" He picked her up.

"Hey, Mina. How you been?"

"Fine. I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" She put on her pouting faces.

"I'm sorry I was late. I tried to leave earlier, but the mean Council wouldn't let me. But I'm here now." He held her upside down and tickled her. She laughed and giggled.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ahsoka walked in the room.

"Anakin, must you torture my child?" He stopped, turned her right side up and put her down.

"Hey, I can't torture you anymore. Torturing your daugther is just as fun."

"Just because you don't torture me anymore doesn't mean I'm not being tortured at all."

"Alright, alright. What you and Lux do alone is your business. I don't want to know." Ahsoka and Lux smirked at each other. Mina tugged on Anakin's arm.

"Uncle Ani! Uncle Ani!"

"What is it?"

"Mommy and Daddy bought me the dollhouse I wanted. I want you to see it."

"Go get it."

"Okay." She ran to her room.

"Seriously? Another doll house? I've seen like ten of those things already."

"Hey, don't look at me. It's all Lux. She's Daddy's little girl. Anything she wants, he gets her."

"You spoil her too much."

"I know, but she's my only daugther. I want her to be happy, along with my new wife."

"Have things really changed that much?"

"Not really, but it's fine."

"So, how have you two been?"

"We've been great. Taking care of Mina and all. How's the Jedi?"

"Same way it was when you left."

"How's Aayla?"

"She's fine when she's not yelling at me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. She's pregnant."

"Aayla's pregnant? Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm not just going to ask if she's pregnant right out of the blue."

"Well, she's pregnant." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"How far?"

"About a month or two."

"And when did you find this out?"

"A week ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't reach you at the time."

"Anyway, how is she taking it?"

"She's okay right now. She's worried about the later stages in her second and third trimester."

"The second trimester isn't as bad as the first, but the third is the worst. That's when she's between six and nine months. It's not good at all."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Yelling and throwing things at me for no reason." She nudged Lux.

"I didn't not."

"Not that you remember." She rolled her eyes again.

"I actually decided to meditate. It helped me get through. Tell her to meditate two or three times a day during that time and she'll be fine. As for the birth, tell her to get the shot so she won't feel a thing."

"Was childbirth that bad?"

"Yes! Did you not hear me screaming and shouting in pain?"

"Yes. I thought you were over reacting."

"Over reacting? You call screaming and shouting in pain from pushing an eight pound baby out of myself is over reacting?"

"Point taken." Mina came back with her doll house.

"Look Uncle Ani. This one is pink and red and has working stuff."

"That's great, Princess."

"Come play with me. Please."

"Um... Why don't you take this back to your room and I'll be up after I talk to your Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay." She took her doll house and went up to her room. Lux went with her. Ahsoka and Anakin went to the kitchen.

"She is too energetic. Much like her mother." Ahsoka glared at him.

"So? At least you know she's mine."

"Of course she's yours. I was there for her birth, remember?"

"And I was in a lot of pain, remember?" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"So, Mina's birthday's in a few months. Any plans?"

"She keeps saying she wants to have a Jedi-themed party."

"So, throw her a Jedi-themed party."

"I don't think it's a good idea.

"I think it'll be a great idea. She likes the Jedi. Why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, she's getting a little too close with Jedi business and..."

"And you think she'll want to be a Jedi and go to the temple. So what if she does? She wants to be a Jedi like you. Come on, Snips. Let her have her party. It's just a party and she's only two, turning three. Let her have her fun." She sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. It's only a party."

"There you go, Snips." She chuckled.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"Hey, no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little Snips."

"Anakin, I'm not that fourteen year old Padawan you had four years ago anymore. I'm not that little anymore."

"You're also not that same three year old girl Master Plo found on Shili and he still calls you 'Lil Soka'."

"That's different. The relationship Plo and I have is different from the one you and I have. I've known him since I was little. He's practically my father."

"And what I am to you besides a former master."

"You're more like... a over protective big brother. Always looking out for me, but annoying while doing it."

"Hey. I am not over protective."

"Yes you are. Every time something just a little bit threatening happens to me, you over react about it."

"That's..." She glared at him. "...not always true."

"Whatever you say, Ani." He scoffed.

"Since when do you call me 'Ani'?"

"When you became my daugther's uncle. By the way, she's still waiting for you in her room. I'm pretty sure Lux can't handle much more of her alone."

"She's his daugther. Shouldn't he be okay by now?"

"One would think. His tolerance only goes so far. Now go before she starts to think you left."

"Fine. I'll go. We'll finish talking later." He left and went to Mina's room. Ahsoka stayed in the kitchen. Lux came in moments later.

"Hey, babe. You okay?"

"Yes, for now. Mina may be my daugther and I love her to death, but she will be the death of me."

"Don't worry. This is just a phase of hers. She's only two. She's grow out of it."

"I hope so. She's like a tiny you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I love you and I love Mina. You two are perfect in every way."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's more difficult to deal with." She rolled her eyes. She came closer to him.

"At least with me, you know how to deal with easily." He smirked.

"That, I do." He kissed her.

**Kinda sucky. Kinda not. You be the judge. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	3. A Bad Feeling

Anakin stayed the whole day. Mina was tired out, but with refused to admit it.

"Mina, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." She yawned.

"Yes, you are."

"Just five more minutes. Please?"

"You said that five minutes ago. You have school in the morning and it's already past your bed time. Say goodbye to Uncle Ani." Anakin picked her up.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll be back soon, but I have to leave now. Promise you'll be a good girl."

"Alright."

"And give Mommy and Daddy a break from your energy. Okay?"

"Yes Uncle Ani."

"Good." He kissed her cheek and gave her to Ahsoka. Mina laid her head on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'll be back for another vist when I can. See you guys later."

"Bye, Anakin." He left. Mina was already asleep on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I think it's time for this one to be put down." Ahsoka and Lux went to Mina's room and laid her down to bed. Ahsoka stroked her hair out of her face. "She wore herself out today with Anakin."

"She always does. I don't think anythine wears her out during the day."

"Except school."

"Lux, do you think it's a good idea to let her start riding the school transport to school with older kids? She's only two."

"I think she needs to learn to interact with other people. Mina's a wounderful girl, but she doesn't have many friends."

"She's shy. She's content with the amount of friends she already has. I didn't have many friends at the temple and I was completely fine with that. Mina doesn't have to be surrounded by people."

"Ahsoka, I know that. I didn't have many friends either when I was in school. This is just an experiment to see how she interacts with others that aren't her age. If things don't work out, we'll start taking her to school again."

"How long is this going to last?"

"Until Mina gets tired of it. I won't force her to stay if she doesn't want to do it anymore." Ahsoka looked down at ther sleeping daugther and sighed.

"Alright. If she doesn't like it, we're taking her off that transport the moment she has a problem with it."

"Of course."

"Good. Let her get her sleep. Let's go to bed." They left and went to their rooms. Mina opened her eyes and sat up. Ahsoka and Lux told them that she would be riding the transport to school, but she didn't like the idea. She may be energitic and open, but that was only around her family. Outside the house, she was quiet and shy and hated being in crowds. She was happy with her three best friends. She never understood why Lux wants her to try this experiment. She told him she didn't want to do it, but he told her to at least try it. She knew that everything her parents do was for her and their family. She laid back down and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Mina woke up with a bad feeling in her gut. It was probably about taking the school tranport to school. Something bad was going to happen. Bonnie woke her as usual, got her dressed, and brought her downstairs to her parents.

"Morning, Mommy. Morning Daddy."

"Morning, sweetie. Ready for school?"

"I don't want to take the school tranport."

"I know baby, but it's just an experiment your father came up with."

"Mina, nothing bad is going to happen."

"What if something does happen?"

"Then we'll take you off the transport. Right, Lux?"

"Of course. I won't make you ride it again."

"Why do I have to in the first place?"

"At least try it, Mina. You might like it."

"I don't think I will."

"Mina, what have I always told you about new things?"

"Don't make a decision about it until you've tried it."

"Exactly. The transport's here."

"Will you walk me out?"

"Of course we will." Mina put on her backpack at the door. Ahsoka and Lux came up to her and took her hands and led her out the door. There was a yellow transport outside their home. They walked down the stairs to it. The doors opened to reveal a silver protocal droid.

"Good morning. Is this my new passenger?"

"Yes." They let go of her hands and walked up the stairs.

"Hello, my dear. Welcome to Transport 387. I am your driver, C-387. May I recommend a seat in the front. We stop at the pre-school first." Mina looked at the other kids on the bus. The youngest sat in the front and the older ones sat farther back. She looked back at her parents.

"It's okay, Mina. Go on." She sat in the empty seat in the front. She looked down at Ahsoka and Lux. They waved at her and she slowly waved back. The droid closed the doors and flew away from the house. Mina still had a bad feeling about the transport ride. She still felt like something was going to happen. She didn't know if it was going to happen to her or the whole transport. She looked out the window playing with her light brown hair the whole time. The transport stopped and picked up boy had light red skin with white markings and blonde hair. He looked a few years older than her. She looked up at him and he looked at her.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Mina just nodded. He sat in the seat with her. "You new around here? I've never seen you on this tranport before."

"My daddy made me try the transport. He said if I didn't like it, I won't have to ride any more."

"How do you like it so far?"

"I'm not really paying attention to the people on here. I don't like being around a lot of people."

"I was like you once. My mom made me get on this transport one day because she wanted me to come out of my shell. Eventually, I did."

"How?"

"I started talking to people on here. I have a few friends on this transport, but I don't see them."

"Oh. What species are you?"

"I'm part human, part Togruta."

"Me too. My Mommy's a Togruta and my Daddy's human."

"It's the other way around for me. My dad's Togruta, my mom's human. How old are you, kid?"

"My name is Mina and I'm two."

"Two? You're smart for a two year old."

"My Uncle Ani tells me that all the time. He says I get it from my Mommy. How old are you?"

"I'm five. My parents are geniuses."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Benji. You look kinda familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so. I think I would remember you."

"Who are your parents?"

"My Mommy is Ahsoka Tano and my Daddy is Lux Bonteri."

"Wait, you're Lux Bonteri's daugther?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know my daddy?"

"No, but I've seen him. You look like him."

"I've been told I look like my Mommy."

"Well, I definately see your dad." The transport stopped at Mina's school.

"All pre-schoolers, this is your stop." All the pre-schoolers got up and off the transport.

"I gotta go."

"Are you taking the transport home?"

"Yes."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah. Bye." She got off the bus and went to school. She met up with her friends.

"Hi, Mina."

"Hi, guys."

"You ride the transport now?"

"Yeah. Daddy made me."

"Do you like it?" She looked at the transport and saw Benji in the window smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do." He waved at her and she waved back as the transport left.

**After School**

Mina waited outside with the other pre-schooler, waiting for the transport. The transport arrived and she boarded with everyone else. The next school was Benji's. She saw him walk out of the school and board the transport.

"Hey, Mina."

"Hi, Benji." He sat in the seat with her.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. What about yours?"

"It was okay. Same old, same old." Mina started to get that bad feeling again. Benji noticed something was up with her.

"You okay, Mina?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"I think you're being paranoid. Nothing bad ever happens on this transport."

"Maybe, but..." The transport made a sharp turn, forcing the transport to topple to the side. Everyone screamed and the transport flipped and rolled down a hill. Mina and Benji held on to each other. The transport finally stopped rolling. At that time, Benji had let go of Mina. She was laying on her stomach on the ceiling on the transport. The driver was destroyed. Some of the passengers didn't make it. The ones that did were unconscious. Mina had part of a metal pole in her leg, but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about where Benji was.

"Benji! Benji!" She coughed. "Where are you?"

"Over here." She saw him under a dislocated seat. Mina stood up, but fell from the pole in her leg. She dragged herself over to Benji. "Mina, your leg."

"I don't care. I'm getting you out of here." She took his hand and pulled him. He didn't go far.

"Mina, stop. You're hurting yourself. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you." He dropped his hand and dragged herself to his side. She started to push the seat off of him.

"Mina, you need to save your strength."

"I'm not going to leave you here." She pushed and pushed until the seat was off of him. He had some cuts and bruises, but he was fine. Mina collapsed next to him.

"Mina. Mina. Come on, Mina. Wake up."

**At the Bonteri Home**

Ahsoka and Lux were at home watching television.

"We interupt this program to bring you this special report. A major transport crash was reported on Third Street ten miles from an elementry school. The transport number is Transport 387."

"Lux, that's Mina's transport."

"Police and paramedics reported twenty-one children injured and eight dead."

"Oh my Force. Do you think one could be Mina?"

"Let's not jump to that conculsion just yet."

"It appears that one of the children aboard the transport was Mina Bonteri, the daugther of politition Lux Bonteri and former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Mina was found unconscious in the transport with a metal rod through her leg."

"Oh my gosh. No."

"Mina has been taken to St. Matthew's Hospital for immediate leg surgery. More on this later tonight." Lux turned off the tv.

"Come on. We have to go."

**Mina got hurt. What will happen to her now? R&R and vote for Best Villan. I will not update until you, the viewers, review this story or vote in my poll.**


	4. The Hospital

Ahsoka and Lux got to the hospital as fast as they could. Benji stayed behind to make sure she was okay. She risked her life to save his. He couldn't leave her. He saw Lux and Ahsoka and went up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bonteri. I'm Benji. I'm a friend of Mina's."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's still in surgery. I hope she's okay."

"We do too." The doctor came to the front.

"The parents of Mina Bonteri?"

"That's us. Is Mina okay?"

"Mina is stable. She just came out of surgery and is still asleep. She'll need her rest."

"How bad was her injury?"

"When the metal rod went through her leg, it fractured her femur and dislocated her knee."

"Will she be able to walk?"

"Not for a while. The pole also caused a small case of lead poisoning in her bloodstream. We were able to filter her blood, but she is very weak from the treatment. She will be in a coma for at least a day. When she's discharged, I would highly recommend physical therapy for her leg. If you do that, she'll be able to walk in a few months. Until then, she will need to be on bed rest. She is not to attend school until her leg heals."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes. Mina was very lucky. Most children her age don't survive this type of injury or the surgery. She's fortunate to have made it."

"Thank you, doctor." He nodded once and walked away. Lux sat in the chair.

"This is all my fault. I never should've made her go on that transport." Ahsoka sat next to him.

"Lux, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that was going to happen. Even I didn't see it coming." Benji spoke up.

"But I think Mina did." Ahsoka and Lux looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Before the crash, Mina said she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I guess she was right. Is Mina by any chance Force sensitive like you, Mrs. Bonteri?"

"I never saw any signs of it. Mina would've told us if she knew she was Force sensitive."

"Maybe she didn't know. She didn't know what her feelings was. I just thought she was being paranoid, but when the crash happened, I started to believe she was."

"I don't know." A nurse came up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bonteri?"

"Yes?"

"Mina is awake now. She wants to see you."

"Thank you." They got up and went to Mina's room. They saw her talking to the doctor. She was smiling and laughing like nothing happened. She saw her parents at the door.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." The doctor left.

"Hey baby."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, but my leg hurts."

"We know. I am so sorry, Mina." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry? For what, Daddy?"

"I made you go on the transport. If I didn't force you to go, this would have never happened. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy. If I didn't go on the transport, I never would've met... Benji! Is he okay?"

"Your little friend is fine."

"I want to see him." There was a knock on the door. It was Benji. "Benji!"

"Hi, Mina." He went to the other side of the bed. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts, but it's fine."

"That's great. Mina, thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me when I was stuck under the transport seat. You kept pushing the seat with a metal rod through your leg."

"I wasn't going to leave you. You're my new friend. I didn't want to lose you."

"Well, thanks." She smiled at him. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Anakin came in. Mina's face lit up.

"Uncle Ani!"

"Hey, Princess. I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I got you something." He pulled out a pink stuffed wamprat from behind his back.

"It's a wamprat!" He gave her the toy. "Thank you, Uncle Ani!"

"You're welcome. Who's your little friend?"

"This is Benji. I met him on the transport. He's my new friend."

"Hi."

"Hey there. Do you go to Mina's school?"

"No. I go to the elementary school. I'm in first grade."

"Oh, okay. Where are your parents?"

"They're at work."

"Don't they know about the crash?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, but they're always busy. I doubt it."

"Their child was in an accident and they don't even come to see if you're okay?"

"They work a lot. I know how hard their jobs are. I never know what they work on, but it's not easy."

"Well, what do your parents do? Where do they work?" Lux questioned.

"They work in the science labs of Rexus. They work all day and are tired at night."

"Are you home by yourself a lot?"

"No. My nanny is there. I wonder if she knows." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." A Twi'lek woman came in. She sighed in relief.

"There you are, Benjamin. I have been looking all over for you. I heard about the crash. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Everyone, this is Leila, my nanny."

"Hello. Benjamin, we must leave. I contacted your parents and told them of the crash. They're waiting for us at home."

"Can't I stay for five more minutes? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Benji. We must leave now."

"Alright." He looked to Mina. "Sorry, Mina. I gotta go."

"It's okay. You're coming to see me tomorrow, aren't you?" He looked to Leila.

"Can I?" She looked to Lux and Ahsoka.

"I hope it's okay with you."

"It's fine. If Mina wants him here, we're okay with it."

"If it's alright with your parents, then yes, you can come back tomorrow."

"Yes! Then I might see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye!" They left. Ahsoka turned to Mina.

"You have an interesting little friend, Mina."

"Yeah. He's great."

"I think someone has a crush." Anakin teased.

"A crush?"

"A crush is when you real like someone more than a friend, but pay no mind to your Uncle Ani. He's just teasing."

"Actually, I'm not. I think Mina has a crush on this boy." Lux spoke up.

"She's too young to have a crush. She's only two."

"Of course you would say that. You're her father."

"And I'm her mother and I say she doesn't have a crush on him."

"Don't I have a say in this? I am the one you're talking about." Anakin turned to her.

"Mina, Princess, do you like Benji?"

"Yeah, I like him , but not in that way. He's just a friend. I met him today."

"I'm telling you, these two have a future together."

"If you guys are going to go back and forth with this, I'm going to take a nap." She laid down.

"Alright, baby. Get some rest. You've had a long day." She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Is Anakin right? Does Mina have a crush on Benji? Hmmm. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	5. Growing Up

A month has gone by since the transport accident. Benji came to visit Mina everyday. She has been healing quickly. She has been walking with crutches for two dweeks. She was discharged from the hospital after her second week. She has a physical therapist visit her daily. Benji keeps her company when gets off of school. Lux took off work so he could be with Mina. Today, she was being tested on how well she could walk on her own and he didn't want to miss it. It was like the first time she learned to walk.

"Alright, Mina. I want you to try and walk without your crutches. Just go as far as you can."

"I'll try." Her therapist took her crutches and helped her stand. She took step with little difficulty. She took a few more steps with more ease. She was able to walk again.

"You're doing great, Mina." She got excited and tried to run, but fell. Lux went over to her and picked her up.

"Mina, don't try to run just yet. You're just learning to walk again."

"Sorry. I got excited." Her therapist came up to them.

"That's alright. You're walking. It's a start. Keep up your excersises and you'll be able to run again in no time."

"I hope so." Benji got up and went over to them.

"Me too. Mina thinks she can beat me in a race."

"You know I can."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we will."

"Alright, you two. Why don't you go up to Mina's room and play."

"Okay. Come on, Benji." Lux put her down and they headed for her room. Ahsoka went up to Lux.

"Lux, you trust our daugther to be in her room alone with a boy?"

"Ahsoka, she's two and he's five. What are they going to do?"

**Mina's Room**

"So, Benji, what do you want to play first?"

"Let's play 'I Spy'."

"Okay. You first."

"I spy with my little eye something... blue." Mina thought for a minute and looked around the room.

"Is it... the wall?"

"Nope."

"The carpet?"

"No."

"My teddy bear?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I got it right. My turn. I spy with my little eye something... green." Benji looked around the room.

"Is it... your frog?"

"No."

"Your bracelet?"

"No."

"My jacket?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! I spy with my little eye something... orange and pretty."

"Orange and pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Um... the sunset?"

"No."

"My clock?"

"No."

"My pillow?"

"No."

"I give up. What is it?"

"You." Mina blushed at his complement.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes. You're really pretty."

"Thank you, Benji. You're really sweet."

"Hey, Mina. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"What's a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend is a girl that's more than a friend. We hang out a lot and are mostly together."

"But we've been like that since we met."

"You want to make it official?"

"Sure. I would like to be your girlfriend. Would that make you my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend. Should we tell our parents?"

"Maybe later. Let's finish playing." They played for over an hour before Bonnie came in the room, telling them it was time for Benji to go. They both went to the front with her to meet up with Benji's parents. They were talking with Ahsoka and Lux when they got there. They stood up when they entered the room.

"Benjamin, it's time to go home."

"Wait. Mina and me have something to say."

"It's 'Mina and I', Benjamin. What is it you have to say?"

"Mina and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now. We're going to be together forever and ever." Everyone chuckled at them.

"That is adorable. You two make a very cute couple."

"Thank you."

"Well, Benji, say goodnight to your 'girlfriend'. It's time to go." Benji turned to Mina.

"Goodnight, Mina. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great. Can't wait."

"Goodnight, Benji." She kissed his cheek. Benji blushed and they left. Lux picked up Mina.

"So, Mina, looks as though you have a 'boyfriend' so you say."

"Yeah. Benji and I are boyfriend and girlfriend and we're going to be together forever. He promised so."

"I know, but are you sure you will?" She tilited her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Before he could respond, Ahsoka stepped in.

"Lux, why don't you let me handle this. I'll talk to her and put her to bed. I'll be there in a little while." She took Mina from him.

"Alright." He kissed them both and headed for his room. Ahsoka took Mina to her room and laid her in bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What did Daddy mean?" She tucked Mina in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Honey, what your Daddy meant was are you sure that you and Benji will last very long together?"

"Yeah. We're best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll be together for a very long time."

"Mina, you don't know that. You're only two. Your decision may change in the next... ten years or so. If you're going to be with someone, you need to know that that's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. If you commit yourself to someone you think you'll be with forever and he breaks your heart, you'll regret every other decision in your life that involves love. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I think so."

"Basically, don't set your mind on one thing for too long. Think about it every now and then. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Good." She kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think about your decision to be with Daddy?" She smiled.

"Yes. I think about the decisions I made that concerned your father. Every decision I wanted to be careful with. I'll admit some decisions were mistakes or miscalculations, but they all ended up great."

"Was I a mistake?"

"Of course not baby. You were never a mistake. I'll admit you were unplanned, but you were never a mistake. Don't you ever think that you were. Lux and I have loved you since we found out I was having you. You are a blessing to us and a gift. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay, Mommy. I understand."

"Good. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, baby." Ahsoka turned off the light and closed the door. She went to her and Lux's room to find him waiting up for her.

"How was the talk with Mina?"

"It went better than I thought. I never thought I would have this talk with her until she was older."

"At least you won't have to have it with her again for a while."

"Maybe. She's trying to grow up so fast."

"She's only two. She can't do much at this age."

"I hope you're right, Lux." She got in the bed next to him. He smirked deviously.

"I know what can take your mind off of this." She looked to him.

"What?" He kissed her and pushed her on the bed.


	6. Alone with Grandma

The next day, Mina woke up happier than usual. She woke up knowing she had a boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see him today. She got out of bed and walked to the front where Lux was waiting.

"Good morning, Mina."

"Morning, Daddy. Where's Mommy?"

"She's still asleep. She'll be up in a while. Do you two have an understanding last night?"

"Yeah. Mommy talked to me and I understand now."

"Good."

"Daddy, Benji's coming over today."

"I know. Benji comes over everyday."

"I know. He keeps me company, but only after he gets out of school."

"I know, darling. And I'm sorry, but today I have to go to work. I took off too long and I have to get back."

"It's okay, Daddy. I understand." He smiled at her.

"So, you'll be spending the day with Mommy. Do not wake her up. She's having one of her days and she needs to rest."

"Mommy's been having her days for a while. Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Mina. I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her cheek and left. She left to find someone to play with. She first went to go find Bonnie. Bonnie was always fun to play with. She found Bonnie in the garden.

"Hi, Bonnie. You wanna play?"

"I'm sorry, Mina. I can't. I have to finish this today. Maybe Olivia can play with you."

"Okay." She then went to find Olivia. She was less fun to play with, but she had a great sense of humor. She always kept Mina laughing. She found her in her room. "Hi, Olivia. You wanna play?"

"I would love to Mina, but I'm just not up to it today."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just having one of my days."

"Mommy is too. Olivia, what is one of those days? Why don't I have them?"

"You're too young to be having one of those days."

"Why?"

"That's something your mother will talk to you about. Why don't you go play with her?"

"She's asleep and Daddy told me not to wake her up. I have no one to play with."

"Don't worry, Mina. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"Yeah. Bye. Hope you feel better." Mina was left with no one to play with and nothing to do. Benji wasn't going to come over until 3:00 this afternoon and it was only 9:00 in the morning. She went back to her room to play with her toys. She was lonely and upset when she heard a voice.

_"Mina." _She jumped slightly. She looked around, but saw no one.

"Hello? Who's there?"

_"Mina."_

"Olivia. Bonnie. This isn't funny."

_"Mina, darling. Over here." _She looked over and saw a blue figure sitting on the bed. Mina stepped back away from it. It was a woman wearing a long blue dress with long sleeves. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar, yet Mina has never seen this woman before. _"Hello, Mina."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am Mina Bonteri." _

"I'm Mina Bonteri. Are you a future me?"

_"No. I am your grandmother. You were named after me."_

"My grandma? I didn't know I had a grandma."

_"Your parents didn't tell you because they didn't think you could handle it. I was killed over two years ago. Before you were even born. I never even knew your parents were going to have you, but I watched over your father. I was worried about him. He was only sixteen at the time. I watched when your mother came and told him of her pregnancy. I was excited about it. I wasn't able to physically be there, but I was there in spirit."_

"Why are you here now? Why show yourself now?"

_"Because I never had a moment alone with you. You were always surrounded by family and friends. I just wanted some time alone with you. To talk to you. I know you need someone right now."_

"Well, I do need someone to spend time with. Why not my grandma?" They both sat on the bed. "So, how did you die?"

_"I was killed by a bounty hunter. One hired by Count Dooku. He knew that your mother and her senator friend came here when everyone was on different sides. They were Republic and we were Separatists. They came to try and end the war by having a peace treaty between the Senates. Things went bad when I was killed and the Republic senate was attacked."_

"How did Mommy and Daddy meet?"

_"Well, when your father heard they were coming, he didn't take too kindly to the idea. At the time, he didn't care for Republicians. He barely accepted them, but when he saw your mother, something changed in him. He took a liking to your mother. He wanted to know more of her. He even took her to the street fair, took her swimming with the dolphins, and of course by the end of their visit, conceived you. They got extremely close in those three days."_

"Mommy and Daddy fell in love in three days?"

_"Surprising, isn't it? Sixteen and already in love. I also see you have a little boyfriend of your own."_

"Yeah. Benji's the greatest. He was an awesome friend and now he's an awesome boyfriend."

_"It seems that everyone in this family falls in love quickly. You know your grandfather and I fell in love in a day. It's in the Bonteri blood. The first boy we fall in love with is the one we always marry and live a happy life with." _

"You really think Benji and I will get married one day?"

_"I know so, darling. You follow in your father's footsteps and your grandfather's. It is in your blood. Bonteris know when they find their true loves."_

"What if we argue and fight like Mommy and Daddy do?"

_"Mina, darling, all couples fight. No relationship is perfect. They will have their ups and downs, but in the end everything turns out alright. Even you and Benji will fight, but you'll make up later."_

"Why would we fight?"

_"All couples will fight. Sometimes over big things, sometimes over little things. No couple's relationship will be perfect."_

"But if no relationship is perfect, how will we get by?"

_"Mina, the best relationship lasts when both people learn to except each other's differences and get by everyday by doing so."_

"How did you and grandpa meet?"

_"Oh, that's a story. It was way before the Clones Wars and before the Senates were separated. It was almost like a modern Romeo and Juliet story. Our families were enemies for reasons no one but them knew. We were told to stay away from them. We met one day during the fair. Our parents were both sponsering it and were competeing to see who was more charitable. I snuck off from the booth and went down to the pier. He came along and asked if I needed company. We didn't know who each other were, so I let him stay. We sat and talked for a while. When we exchanged our names, it didn't change the way we felt about each other. We were in love and nothing could tear us apart. Soon, our familes found out about our relationship and tried to break us up. Instead of killing ourselves like in the story, we ran away together and got married. A few years later, Lux was born and our lives were perfect. When Lux was fourteen, towards the beginning of the war, he left to set up a base against the Republic. A year later, he was killed by clone troopers. Lux and I both were devistated. Lux was very close to his father. I thought he would never be happy again. I was proved wrong when Ahsoka came along. Your parents were the cutest couple I have seen. I knew that Ahsoka would make him happy again and she did. And when you came along, I knew that he would never be upset again."_

"Daddy was happy because of Mommy and me?"

_"Yes, darling. I have never seen my son happier until Ahsoka came around and changed his life."_

"Mina? Mina, where are you?"

"It's Mommy. Come..." She turned and saw that Mina was gone. Ahsoka walked in.

"There you are, Mina. I've been looking for you."

"I've been talking to grandma Mina."

"You've been talking to Mina?"

"Yeah. She came because she wanted to spend time with me. She says she never has any time alone with me." Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to talk with her."

"Do you wanna play?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to go out."

"Can I come? Where are you going?"

"No, baby. You can't come. I'm going to the doctor for a while."

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"Yes, baby. It's just a check up. I'll be back in a little while. Don't give Bonnie and Olivia any trouble. Maybe you can continue talking with your grandma Mina."

"Mommy, do you believe me about grandma Mina?"

"Of course I do, baby. I've had my share of seeing and talking to the deceased. You're strong with the Force. And if you say you were talking to your grandma Mina, then I believe you." Mina got up and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Mommy." She hugged her daugther back.

"You're welcome, baby." They broke apart and Ahsoka kissed Mina's forehead. "Now, I have to go. I'll be back in about an hour. Maybe later."

"Alright. Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, baby." She left and Mina appeared again.

"Why did you disappear?"

_"To prove to you that you're not crazy." _

"Huh?"

_"Mina, darling, I can read your thoughts. This whole time, I know you thought that you were going crazy because you were lonely and had nothing to do. You're Force sensitive. You can see any spirit that appears to you."_

"Oh. Okay. We have a lot to talk about."

_"Looks like we do."_

"Do you know what's wrong with Mommy?"

_"Honey, I'm not that kind of spirit. I don't know everything. Whatever is going on with your mother, she will find out and she'll tell you about it."_

"I just hope she's okay."


	7. What's Wrong with Ahsoka?

Mina had a fun time talking with her grandma, but she had to go when Lux got home. Ahsoka still wasn't back yet. After Mina left, little Mina went to the front to meet her daddy.

"Hi, Daddy." He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Mina. Where's your mother?"

"She went out an hour ago. She said she'd back, but she didn't say when."

"That's odd. I should call her to make sure she's okay."

"Grandma says she's fine." Lux looked at his daugther strangely.

"What?"

"Grandma Mina. She came to talk to me today. We were in my room talking for a long time."

"Mina, what are you talking about?"

"Grandma Mina. She was here. She's still here. She said she's always watching us, but she never shows herself. She told me about how you and Mommy met and that she misses you."

"Mina, I..." Ahsoka came in. "Ahsoka, there you are. Where have you been?"

"I went out."

"I know that. Mina told me. Where exactly did you go?"

"Why do you have to know everywhere I go? Why don't you just put a tracking device on me? Then you wouldn't have to ask!" Lux and Mina were shocked at Ahsoka's outburst. Lux put her down and walked over to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"Why? You think something's wrong with me?"

"Ahsoka, darling..."

"Oh don't 'Ahsoka, darling' me! I hate when you do that! You are a pain in the neck! Just shut up sometimes! You're so annoying with your formality bullcrap!"

"Ahsoka, calm down."

"Stop telling me what to do! You don't control me! You're not my master!"

"Why are you acting like this? I haven't done you wrong. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I walk through the door and I can't even sit down for five minutes without you asking me questions! I'm tired! Leave me alone!" She stormed off to her room. Mina looked to Lux.

"Daddy, why was Mommy yelling at you?" He was dumb struck.

"I have no idea. Let's just leave her alone for a while and let her rest. She'll come around when she's calmer."

"I hope she's okay. I don't like her yelling."

"You think I do. I've never seen her like this. Even at her worst she's never like this. Something isn't right with her."

"Should we call Uncle Ani?"

"Is this another excuse to see your uncle?"

"No. He might know what's wrong with her. He's known her longer."

"Perhaps he could help. I'll give him a call. Maybe you could talk to your mother. She usually is calm with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of her right now. I don't want to go near her." He kneeled down to her.

"Mina, you're her daugther. She's always calm with you, even when she's mad. I'm sure she'll be calmer with you."

"Alright. I'll try." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Lux went to call Anakin while Mina headed to Ahsoka's room. She walked in a found Ahsoka laying down on the bed. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby. What is it?" Mina walked over to the side of the bed.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ahsoka sat up.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why?"

"You were yelling at Daddy. He didn't do anything."

"I know. I know, Mina." She picked the two year old up and sat her on her lap. "Mommy's just going through some things right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She stroked her daugther's hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You have hair just like your father's. It's not usual when you see a Togruta with hair."

"Benji is a Togruta with hair."

"I know. Mina, is your father mad at me?"

"No. He's worried about you. He said you've never been like this. He said even at your worst, you've never been like this. Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Baby, don't worry about me. I'm okay. Your father and I just need to talk for a while. Then, we'll talk to you about it."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Not directly, but this whole family will be effected in some way."

"Is it about the accident?"

"No. It has nothing to do with that. Don't worry about it. We'll explain everything to you when after we talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Where's Daddy?"

"Calling Uncle Ani. We were worried about you, so we thought Uncle Ani would know what was wrong."

"How would he know?"

"He's known you longer." Ahsoka chuckled.

"Honey, Uncle Ani doesn't know because he's never dealt with this before. He won't be much help." Lux walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Ahsoka looked at Mina.

"Mina, why don't you go find Bonnie and ask her to play with you." The doorbell rang.

"Benji's here!" She hopped out of Ahsoka's lap and ran out the door. Lux looked back to Ahsoka.

"Lux, we need to talk."

"I thought you didn't want to talk."

"Lux. Please. This is important." He sat next to her on the bed. "First, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it."

"Why did you say those things?"

"I haven't been feeling like myself."

"I'll say."

"Please. I went to the doctor for a check up and everything was fine."

"Except..."

"Lux, I'm pregnant." His eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm two months along."

"That's why you've been acting strange?"

"Yes." Lux smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Another baby. This great."

"There could be a down side, Lux."

"What do you mean?"

"How can we take care of Mina and this baby? Even as far as we've gotten, we're still only ninteen."

"Ahsoka, darling, we've taken care of Mina since we were seventeen. Two years later, so far she has turned out splendid. I have great confidence that this baby will as well. While taking care of Mina, we were inexperienced teenagers. We know what to expect with another baby. And I'm sure Mina will be happy to have a little brother or sister."

"Are you sure we can take care of a newborn and a two year old."

"By the time the baby comes, she'll be three."

"She's still going to be a toddler. I'm not completely sure about this."

"I am. We can do this. I know so." She smiled at him.

"You're always so confident and persistant."

"If I wasn't things would be worse around here and Mina wouldn't be."

"And neither would this baby."

"So, how are we going to tell Mina?"

"We don't have to." Lux was confused. Ahsoka opened the door with the Force and Mina and Benji fell over each other. "Mina Bonteri, were you eavesdropping?"

"Um... define eavesdropping."

"Listening to our conversation."

"Define listening."

"Mina."

"Yes." She and Benji stood up. "It was Benji's idea."

"Was not! You said you wanted to know what your parents were talking about and you dragged me along."

"That's half true. I did not drag you here." Ahsoka interupted them.

"Mina, Benji. The point is that you two were listening to our conversation. Right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Already. You two go play. Mina, we'll talk later." Mina and Benji finally got off of each other and stood up.

"It's okay. I know everything. I'm going to be a big sister. This is great."

"You don't have any questions?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's too early to know. We'll have to wait a few months to find out."

"How long until I can see it?"

"I'll be pregnant for seven more months."

"Then you'll be..." She counted in her head. She gave up and turned to Benji. "What's seven plus two?"

"Nine."

"You'll be pregnant nine months. Why so long?"

"That's a talk for when you're older."

"How much older?"

"A lot older. I'll get back to you in about ten years."

"Now you're just messing with me. You know I'm not good at math. I could be a hundred by then." Benji nudged her.

"Mina, you'll be twelve. Maybe thirteen since your birthday's next month."

"Thank you. Speaking of my birthday, I want a Jedi themed birthday party."

"We know, Mina."

"I want real Jedi there too." Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other, then back at their daugther.

"Darling, your Uncle Ani will be there."

"No. I want more than Uncle Ani. I want to meet other Jedi. All I know is Mommy and Uncle Ani. I want to meet other Jedi. Please?" Benji backed her up.

"It would be so awesome if other Jedi were there. Her Uncle Ani is cool. I would like to see other Jedi."

"See? Benji's on board. Can we please have other Jedi there?" Lux looked to Ahsoka.

"What do you think?" She sighed.

"I guess I could see if Master Kenobi can come. Anakin and I are closer to him. And I think Mina would like to meet the Jedi that birth her." Mina smiled ear to ear.

"I want to meet him! He birthed me!"

"Remember Mina, there's no guarantee he can come. Don't get your hopes up. But I will ask Anakin to talk to him."

"Yay. Who else could come?" Benji got an idea.

"I want to meet Master Yoda. I hear he's the oldest Jedi alive. Is that true?"

"Yes. Master Yoda is over eight hundred years old."

"Wow. I want to meet him."

"Me too."

"Okay. We'll talk about this later. You two go play." The toddlers ran off, laughing. Lux turned to Ahsoka.

"You really think you could get them here for her birthday?"

"There's no promise they'll be here, but I'll ask Anakin to get at least Obi-Wan to come."

"I hope they do. I don't Mina to be disappointment if they don't show up."

"Only time will tell."


	8. Mina's Birthday

Today was a special day for Mina. It was her third birthday. Ahsoka took her out about the town while Lux and Anakin set up the party. Mina was in for a big surprise when she got back. She didn't know about this, so she was being very impatient.

"Mommy, let's go home. We need to set up for the party."

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time to get the party ready."

"No we won't. It's getting late. Can we please go?"

"Mina..." Ahsoka's comm went off twice then stopped. That was the signal that everything was ready." "Alright, Mina. Let's go home."

"Yes." Ahsoka and Mina made their way back home. Mina ran up the stairs to the door. "Come on, Mommy."

"Calm down. I'm coming." She unlocked the door and opened it. Everything was dark. The lights clicked on.

"SURPRISE!" Mina was taken aback for a moment, then she smiled. There was a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Mina" across it. She looked up at Ahsoka who smiled at her small daugther.

"I told you things would be ready."

"This will be the best birthday ever." Anakin came up to her and put a party hat onm her head. "Uncle Ani."

"Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you." Benji broke through the crowd and went up to her. "Benji!"

She hugged her "boyfriend" tightly.

"Happy birthday, Mina."

"Thanks. This is great." Anakin picked her up.

"Mina, there's someone here to see you." Obi-Wan made his way through the crowd. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's the Jedi that birth you."

"Hello, Mina."

"Hi! Mommy told me about you! I've always wanted to meet you."

"And it's great to see you. Last time I saw you, you were a little baby. You've grown up."

"I wish I could say the same for you. I do not know what you looked like three years ago." Anakin chuckled.

"Don't worry. He looked about the same."

"Anakin..."

"What? You haven't changed a bit."

"Anyway, I'm happy you could make it to my birthday party."

"I was happy to oblige."

"You did what?"

"I was happy to come."

"Okay." Benji ran up to them.

"Mina! Mina! Come see!"

"What?"

"Come on!" Anakin put her down and Mina ran off with Benji.

"Benji! What is it?" He stopped when they got to the other side of the room.

"Look! Other Jedi came!" They went up to the three Jedi. "Master Jedi, this is Mina. She's the birthday girl." The Kel Dorian spoke first.

"You're Mina. You look just like your mother." The toddlers looked at each other, then back at him.

"You have a deep voice. What's your name?"

"I am..." Ahsoka saw him.

"Master Plo!" She went over and hugged him.

"Hello, Lil Soka." Mina and Benji looked at each other.

"Lil Soka?" They broke apart.

"Master Plo was the one that found me on Shili when I was your age. He's been calling me that ever since."

"Cool." Ahsoka looked over at the other Jedi.

"Barris. Hi."

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's nice to see you again."

"Mina, this is Barris Offee. We were the closest of friends back at the temple."

"It's nice to meet you, Barris."

"It's nice to meet you as well, young one. Ahsoka, she looks exactly like you."

"I would say she looks more like Lux."

"That's what Benji said when we first met."

"You look like both your parents. I'm glad to have come." She looked to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, someone else came."

"Who?"

"You may not be too happy about it, but Jack came."

"What? Who invited him?"

"He heard about it and wanted to come. We couldn't stop him."

"Mommy, who's Jack?"

"He's just an old friend of mine." She saw Jack walking over to them. "Crap."

"Hello. Are you Mina?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it." He looked to Ahsoka. "Hello, Ahsoka."

"Hi, Jack."

"You're looking well. Three years and you're still as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks." Mina knew something else was up, but she didn't want to get into it right now.

"Benji, let's go see who else is here." He knew he was trying to get away from whatever drama was between Ahsoka and Jack. The two ran off. Mina saw her whole class, but not everyone she was happy to see. Three girls came up to her.

"Hey, Mina." Mina groaned in frustration.

"Who invited you, Mary?"

"You mom and dad invited everyone in the class. This party isn't half bad, but it still isn't as great as mine."

"Look, I know you don't want to be here and I don't want you here. Do us both a favor and leave." Lux heard her.

"Mina, be nice to your guests." As soon as he came, he left.

"Yeah, Mina. Be nice to us. Listen to your daddy."

"Enjoy the party and leave me alone."

"But you're the birthday girl. It wouldn't be right to leave you alone." Benji came up to them.

"Mina, you have to see something."

"What is it?"

"Come on." He pulled her along to the garden. She was glad he did. Another second by Mary and her friends and Mina would've snapped. They hid behind a bush.

"Benji, what..."

"Shh. Look." She saw Ahsoka and Jack by the pond.

"Ahsoka, can we talk?"

"No. I don't want to talk to you."

"Ahsoka, please. I didn't come to harm you. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"About us. What happened to us? We were perfect for each other."

"No, we weren't. You and I were never meant to be."

"Where did we go wrong? What did I do?"

"You tried to take advantage of me. I was fourteen and wasn't ready to have sex with you, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. You weren't able to wait for me."

"What makes me different from that fancy pretty boy you married? You gave yourself to him at sixteen."

"That's the difference. I gave myself to him. He didn't pressure me into it. He didn't tell me to have sex with him. He even tried to talk me out of it because he thought we were too young. We had sex and now we have Mina, or in your case an excuse for you to see me and pull this crap on her birthday."

"I'm sorry I picked today, but any other time, you wouldn't want to see me."

"I still don't want to see you, but I'll let you stay because Mina wanted Jedi to be here."

"Ahsoka, can you forgive me? Please? This has gone on for too long."

"Jack, it's over. I'm married and have a beautiful daugther and another baby on the way. Whether I forgive you or not, we will never get back together."

"I'm not asking for us to get back together. I'm just asking for your forgiveness." She softly sighed.

"Alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you." He hugged her. She hesitated, but hugged him back. He pulled back and kissed her. Mina and Benji gasped at this. Ahsoka pulled back and slapped Jack.

"What the hell, Jack? You ask my forgiveness and then kiss me? What is wrong with you?"

"Ahsoka, I love you and I know you still love me."

"No, I don't. I was going to let you stay, but you crossed the line. Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!"

"Ahsoka, please. I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry! I'm sick and tired of it! Get out! I don't want you any where near me or my family!"

"What kind of family is this? You're husband's a fancy pretty boy, you're being stuck up and your daugther's a mixed freak!"

"Don't you ever talk about my daugther that way!"

"Well, it's true. She's weird looking. She's a Togruta with hair. That's not normal. If that were our child, she would be a normal Togruta."

"I would rather die than have a baby with you."

"At least our baby wouldn't be a freak." Mina couldn't take anymore. She came out of the bush.

"I'm not a freak!" She ran off crying. Benji ran after her. Ahsoka was shocked that her daugther heard everything they said.

"Mina!" She turned to Jack. "Do you see what you've done?"

Mina ran through the crowd, still crying. Lux saw her crying.

"Mina?" She ran to him and jumped in his arms. Benji caught up with them. "Benji, what happened?"

"That Jedi Mrs. Bonteri was talking to called her a freak."

"To her face?"

"Not exactly. We were kinda listening to their conversation."

"Didn't we talk to you two about that already?"

"Mrs. Bonteri was acting weird around him and I saw them go into the garden. It's was my idea. I knew something was up between them." Ahsoka was making her way through the crowd trying to find Mina. She saw her and Lux and went over to them.

"Ahsoka, what were you and that man talking about? Who is he?"

"He's someone I went to the temple with."

"He hurt our daugther's feelings. What were you talking about?"

"That's not important right now."

"I believe it is."

"Lux, now isn't the time. Mina's upset. He insulted her." Mina jumped out of Lux's arms and ran off. Benji chased after her. They both went to her room. Mina laid face down on her bed and cried. Benji tried to calm her down and failed. Ahsoka came in. "Mina."

"Go away." Ahsoka gestured for Benji to leave and he did. Ahsoka sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mina, I'm sorry for what you heard."

"He called me a freak!"

"I know, honey. He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did. No one says something that mean and not mean it."

"Baby, he was mad at me. He was trying to hurt my feelings, not yours. He was trying to get to me. He meant nothing by it." She brought her head out of her pillow.

"Who is he to you? And don't say an old friend." Ahsoka sighed.

"He's an old 'boyfriend' if you would say. I was mostly in the relationship out of rebellion, but he saw it as something more. He wanted to do some things I didn't want to. Our past means nothing to me, but he didn't want to let it go."

"I thought you said Daddy was the only one you were ever with."

"I said your Daddy was the only man I ever loved. I was never in love with Jack and I never will be. He's just mad because I have a family with someone else besides him. He doesn't think you're a freak."

"He doesn't?"

"No, baby. He's just jealous."

"Mommy, do you think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not, baby. I never thought you were a freak and I never will. You're different. That doesn't make you a freak. That makes you unique. Honey, nobody thinks you're a freak. Not me, not your Daddy, not your Uncle Ani, not Benji nobody. Everyone loves you just the way you are."

"Benji's just like me."

"Exactly. He doesn't think you're a freak. Your Daddy and I don't think you're a freak. No one has ever thought you were a freak. Do you know how many Togrutas wish they could be like you?"

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're cuter than most, you're two different species, and you have beautiful hair. A lot of Togrutas would die to have hair like you."

"Do you want hair?"

"Sometimes I wish I had hair. Other times, it's a good thing I don't."

"I never knew that. What's like having montrals?"

"Having montrals can be a good and bad thing. It can be a good thing because I can hear better than most species can. It can be bad because they're so sensitive to touch and to sound. Like when you were a baby, you would sometimes pull on them and it really hurt. A few times, I had to go to the doctor just to get them check out."

"Really? I hurt you that bad?"

"Not all the time, but you were just a baby. You didn't know any better. You're one of the lucky few Togrutas who don't have montrals. Having hair is a special gift for someone of your species. Of half species in this case."

"I never thought about it. I guess I am lucky."

"And not a freak."

"Yeah. I'm not a freak."

"You bet you're not. So, you want to come back to your party?"

"Is he going to be there?"

"No. He went back to the temple. I told him I didn't want him here."

"Okay. I'll go back. As long as I never have to see him again."

"I can promise you that he'll never come back."

"Okay." They went back downstairs and enjoyed the rest of the party.


	9. A Talk with Ahsoka

The party was over and everyone went home. Mina was worn out. She had a lot of fun today. After Lux and Ahsoka put her down to sleep, they had a little conversation of their own. They were getting ready for bed when Lux brought up the earlier events.

"Ahsoka, who was that man earlier?"

"Lux, I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, I do. He insulted our daugther. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, but I don't want to talk about him."

"Ahsoka, who is he?"

"You want to know so bad? Fine. He's my ex-boyfriend. Does that make you happy?"

"Ex-boyfriend? Why would you invite your ex-boyfriend to our daugther's birthday party?"

"I didn't invite him. He invited himself. He heard that some other Jedi were coming and he used that as an excuse to come here."

"What happened in the garden? What were you talking about?"

"That's not important."

"I am your husband. I have a right to know what my wife was talking about with another man."

"No, Lux. If I say it's not important, then you should drop it."

"That's not how things work. How do I know you're not having an affair?" She looked at him surprised.

"You would accuse me of having an affair? Are you out of your mind? I would never cheat on you, especial not with him. Do I have to remind you I haven't seen him in three years? How would I be having an affair?"

"Why won't you tell me what you two were talking about?"

"Because it's not important!"

"At least tell me what happened between you two." She sighed.

"If you must know, Jack and I were a couple when I was fourteen. I was mostly with him out of rebellion. A few months into our 'relationship', he wanted to have sex with me. I wasn't ready and I didn't want to have sex with him. He tried to force me to have sex with him, but I got away before he did anything. I broke up with him and he never let it go. He was in love with me, but I didn't feel the same about him. Every other time we saw each other, he tried to get back together with me. I could never forgive him for what he tried to do."

"And what happened earlier?"

"He asked me for forgiveness again. He looked desperate, so I forgave him. It was the dumbest mistake I've ever made. Right after I forgave him, he kissed me." Lux's eyes went wide.

"What did you do when he kissed you?"

"I pushed him away and slapped him."

"Ahsoka, how could you be with him?"

"Like I said, it was an act of rebellion. We were friends, so we tried it. He got closer than I thought. Our relationship meant nothing. I never loved him the way I love you and I never will."

"And what were you talking about that made him call Mina a freak?"

"I told him that we would never get back together and I'm happy here with you and Mina. He got mad and insult all of us. He said that if Mina was our child, she would be a normal Togruta instead of a 'mixed freak' as he said. He said I was being a stuck up bitch and you're a fancy pretty boy."

"He has no right to insult our family like that!"

"He just said those things to get to me. He didn't mean any of it."

"No one says things that cruel out of anger!"

"I've said a lot of things out of anger and I never meant them! It's the same thing!"

"It's not the same when our daugther's involved!"

"It'd be the same even if she wasn't involved! He was angry and jealous! Why can't you understand that?"

"That man insulted our daugther right in front of her in the middle of her own birthday party!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Well, it sure isn't Mina's!"

"How exactly would this be my fault?"

"If you hadn't been rebellious and got with him in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I was fourteen! I didn't know that I would meet you and have Mina! If anything, it's his fault! He never should've showed up! I told him I never wanted to see him again and he didn't stay away! That's not my fault!"

"Do you regret being with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret being with me?"

"Lux, I regret a lot of things that I've done, but..."

"You do, don't you?"

"No! You didn't let me finish!"

"You don't have to. I know what you want to say."

"No, you don't. You can't assume that."

"Ahsoka, I don't want to hear it." He tried to walk away. Ahsoka was filled with rage. She pulled him back with the Force and pushed him against the wall. "Ahsoka, let me go."

"No, Lux. You will hear this. I regret a lot of things, but being with you isn't one of them. I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret having sex with you. I don't regret marrying you and I especially don't regret having Mina. Every decision I've made since I met you I never regreted. I love you. I love Mina and this baby we're having. All of you, I have never regreted."

"You mean that?"

"Have I ever showed signs that say otherwise? I love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want us to fight about something from my past. It meant nothing." He sighed.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of otherwise. I guess I was a bit jealous too. You never told me you had an ex-boyfriend."

"You never asked me."

"I have to ask if you had another boyfriend before me?"

"If you don't ask me about these kinds of things, I won't tell you about it. If you do, then I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Then, can we talk? Please?"

"Sure."

"Can you let me go?"

"Oh. Yeah." She released him from her Force field. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I just didn't know what to think. You don't usually keep secrets from me. I guess I just jumped to conclusions."

"Why would you ask if I was cheating on you? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart. When I heard about you and him, I didn't know what to think. I thought I would lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I will always love you. No matter who may come along, nothing will ever change that." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too and I will never step out of bounds like that again."

"If you do, things will be worse than this."

"I understand. Since we have that out of the way, I want to ask you some things."

"Anything you want to know." They sat on the bed.

"First, how many ex-boyfriends do you have?"

"Ex-boyfriends? Just Jack."

"You make it sound as if you had an ex-girlfriend."

"She wasn't really my girlfriend, but let's just say I was a bit bicurious at fifteen."

"Really? You never mentioned that."

"Like I said, you never asked."

"How long were you together?"

"A few months. I got a little bored with it and went back to being straight. Anything else you want to know?"

"Any enemies or people you didn't like in the temple?"

"I got along with everyone, except one girl. She hated me."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. When we were kids, she would always pick on me and insult me during our lessons. She really hated me after I got assigned to Anakin. She always said that she would be the Padawan of the Chosen One. When I became his Padawan, she had more of a reason to hate me."

"Maybe she was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you. Maybe you were better with your lessons, that you are more beautiful than her."

"You've never even seen her."

"I don't need to see her to know that you're better looking than she is. You are the most beautiful woman that has ever lived. No one even comes close to your beauty." She blushed.

"I'm not that beautiful."

"To me you are." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smirked at her. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Not right now. Now, I feel I should apologize for earlier." He kissed her and climbed on top of her.


	10. Jack Comes Back

Two months have gone by since Mina's birthday. Ahsoka's almost five months pregnant and Mina's happy because she found out she's going to have a little brother. She and Ahsoka went out to the store to get thigns for when he's born.

"Mommy, what's my brother's name?"

"Your Daddy and I haven't decided on anything yet."

"Can we name him Benji?"

"Mina, we're not naming the baby after your little boyfriend."

"Well, when we have a baby, we're going to name him Benji Jr."

"You never know. Over time, your opinion on that will change."

"Not it won't. I want my son to be named Benji. I can't wait to have a baby."

"Oh, yes you can. You shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. You're only three. You won't be having one until you're married."

"But you and Daddy had me before you were married."

"That's different, Mina. Your Daddy and I thought we weren't going to see each other again the night you were conceived."

"What's that?"

"That's when you make a baby."

"How are babies made? And where do they come from?"

"That's a conversation we're going to have when you're older."

"How much older?"

"A lot older."

"Mommy, how old do I have to be?"

"Mina, your Daddy and I will have this talk with you when you're at least thirteen. When you start going through puberty."

"What's that? It should like it hurts."

"No. It doesn't hurt. It just means when you start becoming a young lady."

"I thought I was a young lady."

"No. You're a child right now. You become a young lady at thirteen. Some Togrutas mature early, like I did. Some mature late."

"I'm human and Togruta. Where does that put me?"

"I'm not sure. Most mixed species depends on how fast their parents' matured. I matured early. I don't know about your father. You'll have to ask him about that."

"Mommy, will the baby look like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will it have orange skin and hair like me?"

"I don't know. There's no telling how he'll look. He may look more human, more Togruta, orange skin and hair like you or white skin with montrals. No way to know."

"How did you find out I would look like this?"

"You were born."

"Mommy..."

"We didn't know how you would look. All we knew is that you were going to be an adorable baby, a cute little girl, and in the future you're going to be a beautiful woman."

"You think so?"

"I know so, baby. And we know that you're brother will grow up the same way."

"He's going to be a woman?" Ahsoka laughed at her daugther's silly question.

"No, baby. He's going be an adorable baby like you were, an cute little boy, and grow into a handsome young man like your father."

"Mommy, I wanna know what he'll look like."

"So do I, but we have to wait until he's born. There's a lot of ways he can look. He may have my blue eyes or your father's brown eyes. He could have montrals like me or hair like your father. We can't know for sure."

"How much long until he's born?"

"At least four more months. He may be late or early like you were."

"I was early?"

"Yes. You were two weeks early."

"Mommy, if he's here in your stomach, where will he come out?"

"Mina, we'll talk about that when you're older. Why are you so eagar to grow up?"

"I'm not. I want to know these things. I'm just..."

"Nosy?"

"I was gonna say curious. Is that a bad thing that I'm curious?"

"No. That just means you're eagar to learn. That's a good thing. At least we know you'll do well in school."

"I'm already well in school."

"Mina, as you get older, the school you'll be exposed to will be different every year. Each year you'll learn something different. Some will be harder, some will come easy to you."

"Math is something that will be harder for me."

"Don't worry. You have Benji to help you with that. He seems very good at math."

"Benji's good at everything."

"Mina, you're a smart girl. You're three years old and you speak as if you're eleven. Not a lot of children are that special. Who knows? You may skip a few grades in the future. You may graduate at an early age."

"Did you?"

"Mina, you have to remember, I spent most of my life at the temple. We were taught in the way of the Jedi. We don't learn what everyone else learns."

"What about Daddy?"

"He graduated when I was five months pregnant with you. A few months after you were born, the Senate wanted him to represent your grandma Mina. He saw it as an opportunity to support us. He wanted you to have a great childhood. You're Daddy's little girl. He only wanted to keep both of us happy."

"I'm happy. He's the best Daddy ever. Are you happy, Mommy?"

"Yes, Mina. He's the best Daddy to you and the best husband to me. I couldn't ask for anything more. I believe that leaving the temple to be with him is the best decision I've made."

"Don't you miss being at the temple?"

"A little, but I have more important things do like be a wife to your father and a mother to you and your future brother. If I didn't leave the temple, you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had stayed at the temple and you were born there, the Council would've taken you away from me. They would've sent you to Shili."

"Why Shili?"

"I was born there. They would find my family and leave you with them. I left so Lux and I could keep you. Your Uncle Ani and Obi-Wan came to Rexus months later and tried to convince me to come back to the temple. Instead, you ended up being born and they changed their minds about taking me back and about taking you away. I'm glad I came back."

"I'm glad you didn't let them take me."

"I would never let them take you. Ever." Mina was about to respond, but she had a weird feeling. Ahsoka could sense her conflict. "What is it?"

"I... feel something. Someone's here and I don't like him."

"Mina, what..." She then saw what Mina felt. "Jack, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I said I never wanted to see you again."

"I know, but I can't stay away from you."

"Well, you better learn to. I don't want you around me or my family."

"You big meany. I'm not a freak." She went over and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Ahsoka just stood there as Mina hid behind her mother's leg. "You're not going to say something to her?"

"Why should I? You insulted her by calling her a freak." He sighed.

"Look, I never meant any of it."

"Don't tell me. Tell her."

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to an insolate child."

"Hey! She's my daugther and you will not talk about her that way! Especially, not right in front of her!"

"Well..." He sighed. "Look, Ahsoka, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just want to apologize. You and I both know how bad my temper is. I say things I don't mean."

"Like when you called me a stuck up bitch?"

"I didn't mean it. I just want you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? Last time I forgave you, you kissed me! You know I'm married and have a child! I don't want to forgive you. I don't want to see you, talk to you or even think about you. I just want you out of my life. Come on, Mina. We're going home." She took the little girl's hand and walked away. Jack refused to give up that easily. He caught up to them and got in front of them.

"Ahsoka, I don't want to fight with you."

"Then leave."

"I just want to talk to you."

"What part of I don't want to talk to you do you not understand? I don't want to talk to you, see you, or think about you."

"But I think about you all the time. You're always on my mind because I know how much I hurt you those years ago. Everytime I see your face in my mind, I get upset because I know what I did, or tried to do, to you and I'm sorry that I did. Please, forgive me and bring me peace. If you forgive me, I promise I'll never bother you again. I'll never come back and bother you." Mina looked up at Ahsoka.

"Mommy, can you just forgive him so he can leave us alone?" She looked down at her small daugther.

"It's not that easy, Mina. You're too young to understand why." She looked back to Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't commit myself to something I don't mean. You can't just come back and expect my forgiveness just because you ask for it. You have to earn it and my respect, and so far you're not deserving of it."

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"Unless you can change the past, I will never forgive you."

"Ahsoka, please. There has to be something else. Please. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Please. I will do anything just so you can forgive me."

"There's nothing you can do, Jack. Just leave me and my family alone."

"Ahsoka..."

"No! I will never ever forgive you." She pulled Mina along as they left him. Mina turned and saw him still standing where he was, watching them leave. she looked up at Ahsoka.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mina."

"What about him? Now, he's never going to leav us alone."

"Don't worry, baby. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away." They got in their speeder and went home.


	11. Another Baby

**3 1/2 Months later**

Mina was excited. Ahsoka was almost due to have the baby. She couldn't wait for her baby brother to get here. She wanted to show him so many things. She knew she was going to be the best big sister he had. Today, Lux came home early from work. He and Ahsoka were in the garden planting some new flowers. Mina and Benji in Mina's room playing.

"Mina, did your parents name the baby yet?"

"No. They say they're going to name him when he's born."

"It must be awesome to be having a baby brother."

"I hope it's as fun as I think. Having a baby brother will be great."

"What do you think his name should be?"

"Mommy said no to naming him Benji, so I don't know."

"You want his name to be Benji? That's my name."

"I know. Since she said no to that, I'm going to name my son Benji. You're going to be his father."

"Cool. I can't wait to have a baby."

"That's what I said. Mommy said I can wait and I shouldn't be thinking about having a baby right now."

"Why?"

"She says I'm too young to have a baby."

"How do you make a baby, anyway?"

"I don't know. I asked my mommy and she said she'll tell me when I'm older. She said I wouldn't understand right now. I don't know how to make a baby or where they come from."

"Me either. Maybe my parents will tell me. I'm older than you."

"By two years, Benji. I don't think they'll tell you."

"You never know. So, what do you want to play now?"

"Ooh, let's play..." She was interupted by Ahsoka screaming.

"What was that?"

"That sounds like my Mommy. Come on." The toddlers got up and ran out of the room. They went to the living room where Lux and Ahsoka were coming in from the garden. Bonnie came to help them. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, Mina. Go back and play."

"Mommy's in pain, Daddy."

"I know. She's about to have the baby." Lux laid her on the sofa.

"What? What do we do?"

"You and Benji go back to your room. We'll handle this."

"But, Daddy..."

"Bonnie, take Mina and Benji back to Mina's room." Bonnie went over to them and led them back to Mina's room.

"Why can't we stay?"

"Mina, you can't see this. It won't be pretty."

"But Daddy said everything was okay. Why won't it be pretty?"

"You're too young to understand. Please, just stay here." Bonnie left back out. Mina went towards the door, but Benji stopped her.

"Mina, where are you going? She told us to stay here."

"I'm not missing the birth of my little brother."

"What if you get in caught?"

"I don't care. I want to see him."

"Mina, you've got in enough trouble from eavesdropping. Maybe you should make this one less time."

"Benji, you can stay if you want. I want to see my little brother get born."

"Mina, think about it. Do you really want to see your Mommy in that much pain?" They heard Ahsoka scream again. "You don't want to see that."

"I don't like seeing Mommy in pain."

"More of a reason for us to wait." Hours went by and Ahsoka wouldn't stop screaming. Bonnie checked on Mina and Benji every now and then to assure them that everything was okay. After a while, it stopped. There was no more screaming. Everything was quiet. Bonnie came in the room with a smile.

"Come along, Mina. Come see your little brother." Mina smiled and she and Benji went with Bonnie. They went to the living room where Ahsoka was laying on the sofa with a blanket and Lux was sitting next to her. Mina ran over to them and Lux picked her up and showed her the baby.

"Mina, say hello to your baby brother." She looked at the tiny baby in Ahsoka's arms. He had light orange skin with the same markings as Ahsoka, he had proof of montrals on his head, and green eyes. Mina smiled at him.

"He's so cute. What's his name?"

"We actually decided to let you name him, Mina. Anything you want." Mina thought for a minute. She wanted to name him Benji, but she had a better name in mind.

"How about Malik? Malik Sajin."

"Malik Sajin Bonteri. That's perfect. How did you think of that?"

"Malik is the name of my favorite doll and Sajin I just made up." Ahsoka chuckled at her.

"Well, it's the name of your new brother."

"Mommy, next time you have a baby, can I be there?"

"Trust me, Mina. I'm not going to have another baby for a long time. Right, Lux?" He chuckled.

"Maybe, but for now, two children are enough for us."

**A/N: Ahsoka had the baby and Mina named it. It's so cute. Also, I would like to point out that before I said Lux had brown eyes. I watched Heros on Both Sides again and realized that Lux actually has green eyes, not brown. Just want to point that out. Also, vote for Best Clone on my poll.**


	12. Mistakes

**10 Years Later**

Mina was now thirteen years old and Malik was ten. She's taught him everything she knows about... well, just about anything. Benji still visits all the time. He's fifteen now. Malik looks up to both Mina and Benji. Mina doesn't mind Malik hanging out with her and Benji. She thinks it's good for him to get some social time with others. Today wasn't one of those days. She skipped into the living room where Ahsoka and Lux were.

"Mom? Daddy?"

"What is it, Mina?"

"Well, you know that Benji and I have been a couple since we were very little and..." Lux interupted her.

"You're not going on a date with him."

"Come on. That's not fair, Daddy. I thought you liked Benji."

"I do, but he's gotten older and as boys get older, they change."

"Benji's not like that. I know it. Come on. It's not like I'm asking you if I can have sex with him. I just want a simple date. Come on. Please."

"No, Mina."

"Mom? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Sorry, Mina, but I agree with your father. You're too young to start dating."

"So, you don't have a problem with Benji being my boyfriend, but you have a problem with me going a date with him. That makes no sense." Lux sat up.

"Mina, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand. Benji and I have been a couple for years. He's been in my room numerous times. Why can't I go on a date with him?"

"That's different. When he's here, we can keep an eye on you two. Anywhere else, we can't. We never know if Benji will turn on you in a second, asking for sex from you. You're too young to date him."

"How old were you and Mom when you started dating?"

"Sixteen."

"And how long before you had sex?"

"Mina, don;t make this about us. We did what we did too early, okay? Yes, we shoudl've waited, but that was under different circumstances. We thought we would never see each other again, so we had sex."

"But I'm not in the same situation, Daddy. I'm not going to have sex with anyone anytime soon. Please, let me go on a date. You can trust me and Benji."

"Mina, if you want to go on a date with Benji, why isn't he here helping you?"

"Because he's in a class right now. He doesn't get out until four and I really wanted an answer from you, perferably a yes." Lux shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mina. The answer is still no."

"You guys are completely unfair." She left and went to her room. Ahsoka turned to Lux.

"Lux, Mina does have a point."

"What?"

"Think about it. We've known Benji since he was five years old, he's over here a lot, he's trustworthy and sweet. Perhaps we should let Mina go on a date."

"Ahsoka, I'm not letting our daugther go on a date. She's only thirteen. She's too young."

"And so were we when we made her."

"We were sixteen when we made her and had her. This isn't up for discussion. She's not going on a date and that's final." Ahsoka sighed and stood up.

"Lux, if you don't let her grow, she'll never want to be around you again."

"I'm trying to protect her, Ahsoka. I don't want to hold her back, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"But Benji won't hurt her. We all can see it. Why can't you?" She walked away to talk to Mina. She knocked on her door. "Mina?"

"Go away, Mom." Ahsoka came in anyway. She saw Mina laying on her bed reading a holomagazine. Ahsoka sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mina, can we talk?"

"About what? Dad won't let me go on a date and you agree with him. There's nothing to talk about."

"Mina, your father means well. he's just looking out for you. You're his oldest daugther."

"I'm his only daugther."

"Exactly. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"But Benji..."

"Won't hurt you, I know."

"Then why did you agree with him?"

"You think I agree with everything your father says? We don't always agree on everything, but on somethings we do. I'll tell you what. I'll let you go on that date with Benji." Mina sat up in surprise.

"What?"

"I'll let you go."

"Dad agreed?"

"I don't always listen to him either. You can go on a date with Benji, but just this one time until you're sixteen."

"But what if Daddy finds out? He'll be mad at you."

"Like he hasn't been mad at me before. Honey, there's one thing I can do, it's handle you're father. I'll handle him."

"Okay, well how am I going to go about this?"

"Just tell him that you and a few of your friends are going out for a girl's night. You have one of your friends that drive to come get you, meet Benji at a restaurant, have your date, and come back home. If you're lucky, your father won't find out."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. I'm taking a big risk with this. You have to do something for me."

"Sure. What?"

"You have to babysit your brother all next week. Padme is hosting a dinner back on Coruscant to close a peace bill. The dinner is Friday night, but your father and I would like to have some time together."

"If I get caught, you can kiss that goodbye."

"Then try not to get caught. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

**Later that Night**

Mina got dressed in something that was nice, but not too formal. Ahsoka and she were talking on their way to the door. Lux saw them.

"Mina, where are you going?"

"A few of the girl and I are going out tonight for a little girl time. Atina mentioned this new teen club down by the lake. She's on her way to pick me up. It's going to be so fun."

"Alright then. Mina, about earlier."

"It's okay, Daddy. I understand. After thinking about it, you were right. I guess I'm not ready to be dating. I'll just wait until I'm sixteen like you guys were."

"Just don't have it end the same way."

"Don't worry. I won't." She heard a horn honk. "That's Atina. I gotta go. See you guys later."

She kissed them both and left. She climbed into the speeder with Atina and they drove off. Atine turned to Mina.

"So, a secret date. Your mom came up with this plan?"

"Yep."

"Wow, your mom is cool. My mom won't let me date and I'm seventeen. I drive all day and night, have a boyfriend, but dating is off limits."

"That's the same with my dad. He'll let me have a boyfriend, let him come up to my room, but I can't date him."

"So, where to?" Atina flew over to the restaurant Mina was meeting Benji at. He was waiting for them by his speeder. He may only be fifteen, but he as able to drive. Mina said bye to Atina and went to Benji.

"Hi, Benji." They hugged and kissed.

"Hey, Mina. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. Let's go have dinner." They went into the restaurant and were seated. After they ordered their food, they started talking.

"So, how's college going?"

"Too easy and not fast enough."

"How does it feel to be the youngest Junior in the whole college?"

"It feels great. I feel smarter than everyone else."

"That's because you are. I'm no where near advanced as you, but I still get along."

"Mina, you're thirteen years old and a Sophmore in high school. You're still very intellegent."

"Hopefully, I can skip a few more grades and graduate by the time I'm fifteen. After that, I'll have a little more freedom. Probably. My parents are still a little over protective of me and my brother, especially my brother. I don't know what happened to him. He's not as... advanced as the rest of us."

"But he's still going at a normal rate. He's in his right grade, keeping average grades. He's alright."

"I know, but I wonder sometimes."

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this?"

"I told you, this was my mom's idea. She wanted me to have a date with you. She said this will be the only one until I turn sixteen. Then, my dad won't have a problem with me dating you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but he likes you, so I'm sure it won't be a problem." Benji smiled at her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your up beat attitude?" She smirked at him.

"Yes. And I love you."

"I love you too." Almost two hours went by before they left out of the restaurant. Atina was waiting for Mina in her speeder. Mina turned to Benji.

"This has been the best night of my life. I'm glad I was able to go on a date with you. If I get in trouble, it'll be worth it."

"You always have said that about everything. It never gets old. Goodnight, Mina."

"Goodnight, Benji." They kissed and Mina got in the speeder with Atina. They drove off and headed to Mina house.

"So, how was your first date?"

"It was... amazing. And it was completely worth it."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now, let's get you home. Atina dropped Mina off and headed home. Mina walked in the door and was greeted by Lux and Ahsoka.

"Hello, Mina. How was your night?"

"Great. It was really... entertaining. I enjoyed myself a lot."

"I hope you did, because you're grounded for a month and won't have another night like that again." She was completely shocked.

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"You went against my wishes and went on a date with Benji after I told you specfically not to." Ahsoka turned to him.

"Lux..."

"And you allowed her. Do you have no respect for me?"

"I have the utmost respect for you, Lux, but you shouldn't keep our daugther from living her life."

"Her life or yours?" Ahsoka was a bit surprised by the question, and so was Mina.

"Mina, go to your room." She didn't argue. She went up to her room and closed the door. Ahsoka turned to Lux. "What was that you asked me?"

"Do you want Mina living her own life or the life you wanted for yourself?"

"What are talking about? I'm thinking about Mina's happiness, not my own. She wanted to go on a date, so I wasn't going to let you stand in her way of that."

"You are supposed to be her mother, not her best friend. You let her get away with everything."

"I am her mother and I don't let her get away with everything. With certain things, just like you, I say no to. Her wanting to go to an all night party, I say no. Her wanting to leave the planet with her friends, I say no to. I will deny her some things, but her wanting to go on a date with her boyfriend, that we've known since he was five, I will not deny her of."

"Ahsoka, you do not understand why I'm not letting her go out with Benji!"

"Then help me understand, Lux! Why don't you want her to go out on a date? Explain it to me!"

"Because Benji is fifteen years old now! He's not that same little boy we knew! All boys have one thing on their minds and it's not good!"

"You should know. You were one not that long ago." He glared at her.

"Do not make this about me!"

"Oh, you can make this about me, but I can't make it about you? That's what's wrong with you, Lux! Everything in your mind only works one way! Things always have to go your way! Everyone has to listen to you! Things will only work for you and nobody else! You drive me crazy with your shit! Sometimes I wonder how I even put up with you!"

"And sometimes I wonder why I married you!" His words pierced through her heart like a knife. She felt tears form in her eyes and Lux knew that he made a huge mistake. He came closer to her, but she ran away from him, crying her eyes out, out the front door. He ran after her. "Ahsoka! Wait!"

She ran down the stairs and headed for her speeder. Lux caught up with her when she reached her speeder and grabbed her arm. "Ahsoka. Wait."

"Let go of me." She yanked her arms from his grip.

"No. Please, just stop." She turned to him.

"No! Get away from me! I hate you!" He was frozen where he was. He couldn't believe she said that. She got in her speeder and Lux snapped back.

"Ahsoka. Please." She ignored him and drove off. "Ahsoka!"


	13. Another Huge Mistake

Ahsoka didn't know where she was going. She drove and drove until she got tired. She stopped at a lake on the far side of town, far, far away from home. She parked her speeder and went towards the lake. She sat at the edge of the pier and hung her feet in the water. She kept thinking about what happened between her and Lux. She didn't mean what she said. She didn't hate him. She loved him, but she was so angry at him. He regreted ever marrying her. He said so himself. She couldn't go back. It would be too painful. She thought about what would happen if she didn't go back. What would happen to Lux? What would happen to her kids? Would they know what happened to her? What would Lux tell them? She was too confused. She sensed someone coming up behind her, but she was too caught up in thought ot feel out who it was or if the person was trouble.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" She knew that voice.

"Why are you still here, Jack?" He came up and sat next to her.

"I came back to see you. Have you been crying?" She wiped her cheeks.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Ahsoka, I'm not here to cause trouble. What happened to you? Why are you sad?"

"It's none of your business. Just go away." She started to cry again. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, I'm only trying to be your friend. Nothing else. I don't want you to be sad. Let me help you. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"You can't help me. No one can."

"Tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"Lux and I had a fight. Are you happy now? We had a fight and things turned ugly, so I left."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he regrets ever marrying me. He doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have stayed with you all these years. What other reason would he have to stay?"

"The kids. That was one of the reasons we got married in the first place. Mina was two and Lux felt that we should get married. Had Malik the next year and that gave him more of a reason to stay. It's the only reason he would. He loves the kids, but he's lost interest in me."

"Now, I know that's not true. No one could lose interest in you. I never did."

"I know. You've been stalking me for the last eleven years."

"I was not stalking you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want you to forgive me. I know what I tried to do to you was wrong and I've regreted it ever since. I want you to know how sorry I am and the pray that you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You still love me." She turned to face him. "Don't you?"

"Of course. I've never stopped loving you and I never will."

"Then love me." She leaned in and kissed him. It was surprising, yet welcomed for Jack. He missed kissing Ahsoka. When she did, his heart pounded out of his chest, his mind exploded and his body was on fire. He truly never stopped loving Ahsoka. He placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Ahsoka felt this was wrong, but at least Jack actually loved her after all these years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She pulled him down so that he was on top of her. Soon enough, clothes went flying and sinful actions were done.

**At the House**

Lux went back in the house and went to the garden, deciding whether to go after Ahsoka or give her time to calm down. He couldn't believe the things he said to her. None of it was true. He didn't really regret marrying Ahsoka. He didn't really think she was living her life through Mina. He was just angry at what she did. He never meant to hurt her the way he did. He never meant to hurt her at all. She probably hated him. She probably never wanted to see him again. She would probably never come back. What would he tell the kids? What would they think happened to their mother? He was confused and upset. Not only did his children possibly lose their mother, but he possibly could lose the love of his life. He sat on the stone rail of the stairs, remembering the place they had their first conversation. If she never came back, he would just...

"Dad?" He looked up and saw Mina at the top of the stairs in her sleeping gown.

"Go back to bed, Mina."

"Dad, where's Mom?" What could he tell her? He was a huge jerk to her and she left? That would make her hate him too. She came down and stood next to him.

"We had a disagreement...and she left."

"Is she coming back?" He started to tear up.

"I don't know. But after the way I treated her, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. She probably hates me."

"Dad, she doesn't hate you. You guys fight all the time and yes, some things get out of hand. But you two always make it through and put it behind you. You both will get through this." He reached up and slowly stroked her long hair.

"You're just like your mother. So positive. So beautiful." He sighed and brought his hand back. "She'll probably never come back."

"Of course she will. She just needs time to calm down. She still loves you and she will come back. I know it."

"I hope so. In the mean time, we'll have to make an excuse to Malik. He's too young to understand this right now."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. If I know anything, it's how to make my little brother believe anything. He won't know anything about this, but I'll tell him something until Mom comes back."

"Thank you. I don't want him to worry about her. We know how he can be with Ahsoka. His heart's in the right place, but he worries a lot."

"I know. I'll handle him."

"Good. Go back to bed."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go check on your brother. Make sure he didn't hear anything, then go back to bed." She nodded and left. Lux stayed where he was, thinking about what would happen if Ahsoka did come back. What would he say to her? "Ahsoka, please come back."

**Short, but there's more on the way. I promise you. Please leave a review.**


	14. Return

Ahsoka woke up a few hours later. She felt something shift in the Force. It was Lux. He was upset. He felt regret. He was sorry for what he did. She looked down and saw Jack next her. The were both naked. Ahsoka started to cry. She just made a huge mistake. She started to put her clothes back on. Jack woke up and saw her getting dressed.

"Hey, Soka. Where you going?"

"I'm going home, Jack. To my family."

"Ahsoka, don't you remember why you left in the first place? Your so called husband said he regrets marrying you. He doesn't want you. Why are you going back?"

"That's not true. He does love me. I felt it. He regrets what he said. He didn't mean it. We were just mad at each other."

"What about what we have?"

"What? We don't have anything, Jack. You're just glad I had sex with you."

"I love you, Ahsoka. I just proved it to you." She finished putting on her clothes.

"Look, Jack. We're never going to be together again. I'm married and have kids. We have nothing."

"Shows how faithful you are to him."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ahsoka, you just had sex with me. What does that say about you?"

"It says I made a huge mistake. I huge mistake that I can never take back."

"And what if you tell you 'husband' about it? What makes you think that he'll forgive you?"

"I don't, but I wouldn't blame him. I still love him and I won't lose him like that. Goodbye, Jack." She started to walk away.

"Ahsoka." She turned back to him. "If something goes wrong, and it probably will, know you always have a place with me."

"My place was never with you, Jack. And I'll never have a place with you again." She went to her speeder and headed back home.

Back at the house, Lux never left the garden. He stayed where he was for hours. He didn't want to go to bed. He would feel lonely without Ahsoka laying next to him. He missed her and now she was gone. She would never come back. The way he treated her was horrible and she didn't deserve it. She deserved better than him. He loves her with all his heart. They've been through so much together. They've had to get through forbidden love, Mina's death, two child births, and many more things. This was the first time thigns have gotten so bad that she actually left him.

"Lux?" He turned around and saw Ahsoka standing behind him.

"Ahsoka!" He got up and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "I am so sorry, Ahsoka. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Lux. I know you're sorry and I forgive you." They broke apart. "But you could never forgive me for what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"When I left, I was so angry at you. I thought you meant what you said. Jack was there to comfort me. Things got past the point of no return." His eyes widened and Ahsoka's eyes were filled with tears.

"Ahsoka, did you sleep with him?"

"I'm so sorry, Lux. I didn't think things were going to go that far. I didn't know what to do. I...I..." She broke down in tears. Lux hugged her again and she cried in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ahsoka. It's alright. I don't blame you. What I said to you was unforgivable."

"What I did was unforgivable. I had sex with another man. I cheated on you."

"Because you were angry and didn't feel loved. It may take time, but we'll get through this together." She looked up at him.

"Aren't you angry at all?"

"A little, but I drove you to do that. It's my fault, not yours." He kissed her. "I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. I promise that will never happen again. I love you."

"I love you too."

**One Month Later**

Everything was back to normal for the Bonteri family. Ahsoka and Lux worked everything out, Mina was still secretly dating Benji, and Malik was oblivious to anything that happened. Ahsoka just came back from the doctor for a check-up. Lux greeted her.

"Ahsoka, how was your check-up?"

"Fine. I'm healthy and okay."

"Good. Anything else going on?"

"Actually, yes. I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Let's go to our room." They went up to their bedroom and closed the door. Lux sat on the bed.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Lux, I'm pregnant again."

"That's great, Ahsoka. Why are you upset?"

"Because...according to the due date and how far along I am, it's not yours." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm almost a month along. The baby's for Jack."

"You've gotten to be kidding me."

"I wish I was." She sat on the bed next him. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You what we're going to do. This may be Jack's baby, but I'm not going to have you deal with it by yourself. I'm going to help you in any way possible."

"Thank you, Lux. This means a lot to me."

"I'll do anything for you. So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, first we need to tell Jack about the baby. It's his just as much as it is mine. He should deserve to know."

"If he knows about the baby, he'll be here a lot more often."

"He deserves to see his child."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Then we'll see where it goes from there."


	15. Telling Jack

Ahsoka was able to get in contact with Jack again. She told him to come over when he could. For a Jedi, he was on Raxus a lot. Mostly to spy on Ahsoka, but she actually invited him. Lux was at work and the kids were at school when Ahsoka heard the doorbell ring. She answered it and saw Jack.

"Jack, you're here. Come in." He walked in and she closed the door. She turned around to talk, but he kissed her. She pulled away from him. "Jack! What the hell are you doing?"

"You asked me to come over here. I figured that mean you wanted to..."

"What? No. No, that's not why I called you over here."

"Alright then. Why did you call me over here?"

"Let's go to the living room." The went in the living room and sat down.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." He shrugged.

"Okay. Congrats. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the father, you jackass! You think I would call you over if it was for Lux?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Does Lux know you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know it's mine?"

"Yes and he's allowed you to visit whenever you like, but only after the baby is born and only to see it. You have to let us know in advance when you're coming over. We don't like your unpleasant surprise visits."

"Alright. Fair enough."

"Good. Now that we have everything settled out, you can leave."

"Wait. Why in a rush to get me out?"

"Because my kids will be home from school any minute and I don't want them to see you."

"They know about what happened?"

"My daugther does. My son's too young to understand just leave before..."

"Mom! We're home!"

"Dammit. Get out." Mina and Malik came in the living room and saw Ahsoka and Jack. Mina looked between them.

"Mom? What is he doing here?"

"Nothing, Mina. He was just leaving."

"Why is he here in the first place? Are you having an affair?" Ahsoka stood up.

"Of course not. Why would I cheat on your father?"

"Well, you did before. Who knows if you won't do it again."

"Mina! Your father knows he's here. We're just talking. Nothing's going on between us." Jack stood up.

"Yeah and if something was going on, you would catch us in her naked." Ahsoka slapped his chest. "What?"

"Look, Mina. Jack is leaving. He was here to talk and only to talk. Nothing happened."

"Yeah. I'm just going. I'll see you all later." Jack let himself out. Malik then ran to his room, laughing. He wasn't paying attention to anything that just happened. Ahsoka sat back down, but Mina stayed where she was.

"Mom, why was that jerk-off here?"

"What your mouth, Mina. He was here because I had to talk to him about something. I should let you know that he will be coming over more often."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No, Mom. Tell me now. Are you cheating on Dad with him?"

"Mina, I just told you I wasn't. I would never cheat on your father."

"Well, you did a month ago." Ahsoka stood up.

"What happened then happened! I wish I could take it back, but I can't! You can't look at something in the past and always assume it'll happen again! You know I'm faithful to your father and would never intentionally hurt him like that!"

"Then why was that man over here?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" Mina's eyes went wide. Ahsoka sighed. "I'm pregnant and he's the father. Lux and I talked about it and we agreed that Jack could come over to see the baby."

"Why? He shouldn't be able to."

"He's the father."

"He's a jerk! You heard how he just talked about you and him! You know all the mean things he said about me."

"That was years ago."

"And that still pains me today! I don't want to see that man ever again!"

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it, young lady! You don't make the decisions around here! Anything that goes on in this house is not up to you! It's up to me and your father! We decided to let Jack see that baby and you won't interfer with that!"

"You're going to let that man come into our house whenever he wants and I don't have a say in it? That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Mina! You have to learn that and live with it!" Lux walked in at the worst time. What Mina said to Ahsoka next was shocking for the both of them.

"I HATE YOU!" She ran to her room and slammed the door. Ahsoka dropped down on the sofa. She couldn't believe what Mina just said to her. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Lux sat next to her.

"Ahsoka, what was that about? What happened?" She felt a hot tears roll down her face.

"Jack came over. I told him about the pregnancy. Mina caught him when he was about to leave and...she didn't like that he was here. After he left, we got in an argument because she didn't like that he would be coming over more often. One thing led to another and...that happened." Lux pulled her closer and tried to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. She didn't mean it. She's just emotional about this. Her feelings towards Jack aren't positive and she won't like him being here."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down. I'll talk to her. You check on Malik and make sure he's alright."

"Malik didn't even pay attention to what happened. He's fine."

"Well, make sure he is. I'll handle Mina." They got up and headed upstairs. Ahsoka went to Malik's room and Lux went to Mina's. He knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" Lux walked in anyway. She was laying on the bed, trying to do her homework. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mina, we need to talk." She scoffed.

"Now you want to talk about something? You just don't want to declare it so?"

"Mina, I know you and your mother had an argument about Jack. I understand that you don't like him, but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect your mother like that."

"She doesn't respect my wishes. Why should I respect hers?"

"Because she's your mother. She gave you life. She's done everything in her power to protect you. When your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she was still a Jedi. That would've meant that she had to give you up. Instead, she left the temple to be with you and me. She's given you everything you've ever wanted. This one little complication shouldn't erase the fact that she loves you."

"How could you be calm about this? She's having a baby with another man that she cheated on you with."

"Ahsoka has made some mistakes. We all make mistakes. I made a mistake by driving her into his arms. She made the mistake by sleeping with him. We all make mistakes. All we can do is look past them and live our lives without letting that one mistake altar it." She sighed.

"But what about Jack? I don't like him around. He insulted me and he's a cocky..."

"Watch your language."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

"It'll be hard on everyone, but we just have to make the best of it."

"Alright. I'll try."

"Good."

"So, what now?"

"Now, you go apologize to your mother for saying such mean things to her."

"Right." She got up and went to find Ahsoka. She found her in Malik's room, helping him with his homework. "Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She got up and went in the hallway with Mina. "What is it?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. It wasn't right and I should've been more understanding. I let my personal feelings for Jack get in the way of what's really important. I know why you're doing what you're doing and I'll try to be more understanding of it." Ahsoka smiled and hugged her.

"You're forgiven, Mina."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You do know you're still grounded for that?"

"Yeah, but thanks."

"You're welcome."


	16. Thinking

Three months have gone by. Jack has come over a few times since he found out Ahsoka was pregnant with his baby. Mina's been uneasy with the situation. She still doesn't like him and she thinks that he's trying to take Ahsoka away from Lux. Everytime she brings it up to Ahsoka, she tells her that she's just being paranoid and she's letting her negative feelings towards Jack get in the way of her judgement. Jack came over today and, once again, Mina was rude to him.

"Hello again, Mina."

"Don't talk to me."

"Hey. Why don't you like me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Let's see. When I was three, you called me a freak and you kissed my mom. Four months ago, you took advantage of my mom and was being a jerk off. Anything esle you want to know?"

"Do you talk to your mother like that?"

"No, but I do talk like that to a mother..."

"Mina!" Ahsoka came into the room. Her belly was swollen from being four months pregnant.

"Sorry, Mom." Mina left the room.

"Why do you let her talk to me like that? You see it, but you don't do anything about."

"You're lucky she's not trying to literally kick you out of the house. She understands that you're the father of the baby and want to check on me every now and then."

"I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"Okay."

"I was wondering if I could be there when it's born. I know it would be weird for everyone, but I really want to be there."

"Well, yeah you can be there. It's your baby. You should be allowed to see it being born." Mina came back in the room with her purse.

"If he would've kept it in his pants, he wouldn't have to worry about his guilt about getting you pregnant." Jack glared at her. "Mom, Benji and I are meeting a few friends at the mall. I'll be back by dinner."

"Alright." She left. Jack turned to Ahsoka.

"Seriously. She disrespects me and you still let her do whatever she wants."

"I can't change her feelings about you, Jack. You hurt her and she hates you. She's a teenager. She'll hold on to grudges for years."

"I'm a little worried."

"She'll be fine."

"No. I meant about our baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see how you let your children act. Your daugther is mean and disrespectful. Your son doesn't pay attention to much of anything and you don't do anything about it. I'm starting to question your parenting skills."

"Mina's a thirteen-year-old that has a grudge against you for a good reason and Malik's a ten-year-old that's autistic."

"That's besides the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"I just think that maybe after the baby's born, that I take it back to the temple."

"You're not taking my child."

"It's my child too. I have as much right to it as you do."

"Not neccessarily. If the baby is born here on Raxus and your name is on the birth certificate, then it's yours. If it has Lux's name..."

"This baby is mine and you know it!"

"But Lux would take care of it like it's his. You don't have to be in the baby's life and I can have it arranged that you don't!"

"What would you do?"

"I have ways of leaving you out of the baby's life."

"And I have ways of taking it away from you. If I go back to Coruscant and tell the Council how strong the baby is with the Force, then they can take it away from you. Maybe then, it'll be better educated and more civilized. You let your children do what they want. I'm not letting my baby end up like one of yours."

"And I'm not letting you take my baby. Besides, the Council and I have an agreement that they can't take any children from former Separatists planets without the consent of both the parents. You say yes, I say no. By law, they can't take it unless I agree."

"Then agree. Admit it. The baby would be better off at the temple."

"The baby would be better off without you. Get out and never come back."

"This is my child! You can't do that!"

"I'll get a restraining order if I have to. Anything to keep you away from the baby, my family, and me."

"You won't do that."

"Try me. Get out."

"This isn't over." He turned and left. She sat on the sofa. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. How could he say those things? There is nothing wrong with the way she parents her children. She's been a mother for thirteen years. She has experience. He doesn't know the first thing about being a parent. Malik came in the room.

"Malik, what are you doing?" As she expected, he didn't say anything. He didn't even notice she was in the room. As he walked past her, she picked him up and sat him on her lap. He held on to the teddy bear he's had since he was a baby. Anakin bought it for him. He's never let that things go. Whenever it would need to be washed, Ahsoka waited until he was asleep to take it. If she took it while he was awake, he would have a fit. She noticed that he had some dirt on his montral. He was probably laying in the garden again. When Mina wasn't around to play with him, he would lay down in the garden and stare at the flowers, holding onto his bear. She tried to wipe the dirt off. Everytime she touched his montral, it was pushed away with the Force. He only did this when he was in pain somewhere else. "Malik, are you hurt?"

There were only a few occasions when he would answer her questions. This was one of those times. Not with words, but he showed how he was hurt. He held out his hand and she saw the splinter in his finger. He touched the roses and stuck himself on the torns again. She took him to the kitchen and put him on the counter. After she took the torn out, she ran some cold water on it. She dried it and put a band-aid on it. He jumped off the counter and ran off laughing like he always did. Ahsoka never understood why he would laugh, but she knew if she asked him she wouldn't get an answer. She also wondered how he got autisim in the first place. As far as she knew, she had no history of autisim in her family. Maybe there's a history in Lux's family. Bonnie came in the kitchen.

"Hello, Ahsoka."

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about some things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, first there was the incident earlier with Jack."

"What happened?"

"As usual, Mina was rude to him."

"Of course."

"And he claimed that I wasn't a good parent and he doesn't think I should raise his child."

"That's obsurde. You're a wonderful mother to the children."

"He has a problem with me 'allowing' Mina to be rude to him. I'm not allowing her to do it. I just can't control her from doing it. When I do, she stops for about two weeks, then starts again. I can't control the way she feels."

"I know what you're going through. My daugther went through the same thing with her father. He left when he found out I was pregnant, then came back into our lives for reasons unknown. My daugther didn't take kindly to him. She resented him for leaving us."

"But that's not the case."

"I know. He insulted her. That happened as well. She found an old recording of us and she knew that he told me get an abortion and that she would only be trouble for us. To this day, she still hasn't forgiven him."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I left her alone. I let her get her feelings out. I gave her time. After a while, the insults of him stopped and she left him alone. Although, whenever she sees him, she gets her bad attitude. But once he leaves, she's back to her normal self."

"So, you think I should just let this run it's course?"

"Yes. And don't worry about what Jack said. You are a terrific mother and your kids are wonderful because you raised them. If you give Mina time, she won't hate him as much."

"Thanks, Bonnie."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else?"

"Actually yes. I was thinking about Malik. I was wondering how he has autisim."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't have any family history of autisim and I was wondering if Lux does."

"Not all autisim is hereditary. It could be something that he developed as a baby or growing up."

"I just...I don't know what to think about it. How did he get it?"

"It's not something that you can easily find out. He has it and that's that. It's something that we all have to live with. Be glad this isn't any worse than it is."

"I guess you're right."

"And with Jack, let him think what he wants. What's really important is how you think you're doing and how your kids think you are as a mother. Those are the only opinions that matter."

"Thank you, Bonnie. You really have been a great help."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know what time Lux will be home?"

"He said he was working late tonight. He may be home around ten."

"Alright. I'm a bit tired. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay. I'll watch Malik."

"Thank you." Ahsoka went to her room and took a nap.


	17. The Last of Jack

A week went by and Ahsoka was still pissed off about what Jack said to her, but she didn't let that get in the way of her life. Mina was out with Benji while Ahsoka went to the doctor and Malik was in the garden again. Lux was home when Jack came over.

"Hello, Jack. Ahsoka isn't home at the moment."

"I'm not here to see Ahsoka. I came to talk to you." He came in and they went to the living room.

"What is it?"

"Well, last week when I came over, your daugther was yet again being rude to me."

"Ahsoka and I have talked to her and she's calmed down a bit about you."

"I noticed. She's not trying to physically hurt me anymore. I talked to Ahsoka about her behavior and now I think I should talk to you about it."

"What are you refering to?"

"She's rude and disrespectful to me everytime I come over here. She's a complete wild child."

"Mina is not a wild child. Ahsoka and I have raised her better than that."

"And your son. Doesn't pay attention, always in his own little world, never speaks to me."

"He's autistic. What would you expect?"

"He reacts to Mina all the time. Never to me or you or Ahsoka. You should do something about that."

"I can't do anything about his autism. He was born that way and that's how he'll be."

"And that's what I'm talking about. You and Ahsoka let your children do whatever they want. Your daugther out all time of the day and night with her boyfriend that's two years older than her and your son doesn't seem to notice anything going on around him and you leave him alone. You and Ahsoka need to pay better attention to your kids."

"Are you telling me how to raise my children?"

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to take some of my advice."

"I'm sorry and how many kids do you have? How many years of experience do you have of raising children? What do you know about parenting?"

"I apparently know more than you. You have two kids and you still don't know what you're doing."

"I know how to handle my kids and how to raise them. I don't need any advice from you. You may have gotten my wife pregnant, but that doesn't mean you can tell her or me how to raise children."

"Well, if you would've been more understanding and not such an ass to her, she wouldn't be having my baby. She wouldn't have had sex with me that night. She wouldn't have run off into the night. This is all your fault, Lux. Not mine." Lux punched him in the face. Jack fell and landed on his back.

"You know nothing of my relationship with Ahsoka. Next time you want to point fingers about something, get your facts straight. Leave my house." Jack stood up holding his bloody nose. He saw the blood on his hand and punched Lux back. He fell back, but held the sofa to keep from falling.

"I'm not leaving without a fight, Lux. And when the baby's born, I'm taking it so it won't end up like your deliquent children." Lux sprang up and punched Jack in the gut. He doubled over and choked on his own blood. Lux kneed him in the gut and threw him over the sofa. He walked behind it and saw Jack on the floor coughing and holding his stomach.

"I'm telling one last time. Leave my home and never come back. Mina's mad at you, Ahsoka's mad at you and I've just about had enough of you."

"You...you won't...win!" Jack used the Force and pushed Lux into the wall. Jack slowly got up and went over to him. He took out his lightsaber and ignited it. "I would leave you, but you've pissed me off too much. This will be the end of you. And don't worry. I'll take good care of Ahsoka."

He raised up his lightsaber and Lux lowered his head and prepared to die.

"NO!" Jack was pushed back with the Force and he hit a window. THe glass shattered and a sharp piece landed on the back of his neck. Jack took a few sharp breaths, then stopped breathing. Jack was dead. Lux didn't know what happened. He turned and saw Malik standing there holding his teddy bear. Lux stood up and went over to the little boy. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Malik, are you alright?" Malik didn't answer. He put his arms around Lux's neck and Lux picked him up. Ahsoka walked in to the living room.

"Lux, I'm...What happened in here?"

"Long story. Jack tried to kill me and Malik pushed him into the window." Ahsoka went over to Jack and checked his pulse.

"He's dead. Malik killed him." Both parents looked to the little boy. He simply played with his bear like nothing happened.

"What are we going to do? When others find out about this, they'll take Malik away." Ahsoka went over to him.

"I don't know, but we can't keep this hidden forever. The Jedi will notice he's gone and will come looking for him. We have to send his body back to the temple. Maybe if we explain what happened, they'll understand."

"I don't think they will."

"Malik's ten and he's autistic. That has to mean something."

"I don't know, but..." He sighed and thought for a minute. "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll take the blame for it."

"Lux, no."

"If I do, then Malik will be safe."

"But you will be killed. The punishment for murder is death. I won't let you go."

"What other choice do we have? If they find out Malik killed Jack, they'll kill him. He's only ten. He's too young to die."

"But you can't either. Lux, you're a father of two beautiful children that need you. I need you. You can't do this."

"I'm doing this to save on of my children. I can't let him be killed."

"It was an accident. He didn't know what he was doing."

"I do. He was protecting me. He saw Jack was going to kill me and was protecting me."

"Then it was defending someone. They won't kill him for that. Lux, I won't let either one of you die. We'll think of something. We have to face this without letting either one of you die."

"How will we do that?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll get through this."

**I know how much people hated Jack, so I killed him. Well, technically Malik did, but that's not the point. He's gone. That's one problem gone. Now, they just need to figure out what to do about Malik killing Jack. Would they kill him? Will Lux take his place? Will Ahsoka's next child know of it's biological father? How would Mina react to his death? Most to be answered in the next chapter if you leave a review.**


	18. Malik

Ahsoka contacted Anakin and told him what happened to Jack. She was still worried that he would get arrested or put to death. Anakin said that he and a few Council members would come to get his body. Ahsoka and Lux would have to explain the situation to the Council. When they arrived, they took Jack's body and loaded it on the ship. Mina watched as his casket floated onto the ship. She always hated Jack, but she never wished he would die. She was both happy and mournful that he was dead. She was mostly glad that he wouldn't be in her life anymore. Mace confronted them Ahsoka and Lux. Mina stood where she was, holding her little brother's hand. He simply stood there holding his teddy bear.

"Ahsoka, exactly what happened with Jack?" Before Ahsoka could say anything, Lux answered.

"I can explain. Jack came over to talk to me about my kids. Things got out of hand when he started speaking of taking the baby away from Ahsoka. I punched him and he hit me back. One thing led to another and he was about to kill me. Malik saw what happened and pushed him into the window with the Force. He was protecting me. It was a complete misunderstanding."

"This misunderstanding led to his death. And why would he speak of taking away your child?" Ahsoka was confused.

"Wait. Jack never told you?"

"Told us what?"

"This is Jack's baby. I thought he told you about it." Everyone, especially Anakin, was shocked.

"Wait. Ahsoka, why are you carrying Jack's baby?"

"It's a long story. What will happen now?"

"Because we know what happened, this death is a murder. Your son will be tried in court."

"But he's only ten. And he's autistic. He's not going to respond to anything."

"We can't bend the rules for you, Ahsoka. It's the law and he broke it."

"He didn't know what he was doing. He's only a child. That has to mean something."

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. Your son will either end up in prison or be sentenced to death. There is no other way." Mina stepped up.

"Wait. This is completely unfair."

"Mina..."

"No, Mom. Malik is ten years old and autistic. He doesn't understand and responds to almost nothing. You can't honestly think that they'll be fair to him in court. If you bring him in, they will take him away. There won't be a maybe. They'll use his mental illness against him. They'll accuse him of being a killer. This isn't fair to him and it isn't fair to us."

"Your brother commited murder."

"Because he was trying to keep him from doing the same to my dad! Don't you see that? You don't even care, do you? I bet if Jack did kill my dad you wouldn't do a damn thing about it because he was a Jedi! He would get a slap on the wrist because he was one of you! Now that he's dead, you're going to send a little boy to his death!" She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. She spoke softer this time. "You don't even care. You're Jedi. You get to do whatever you want. Send whoever you want to prison. Kill whoever you want and don't have to pay the consequences. You're not taking my little brother. You may have controlled my mom most of her life, but you won't be in control of Malik's fate and you won't ruin this family."

She pulled Malik along in the house. Everyone stood there in silence, stunned by the young teen's words. Plo broke the silence.

"It appears that your daugther assumes more than she knows. She certainly does not want to lose her brother."

"But she's right. The court won't be fair to him because of his autism. I'm not risking my child's life over what he did to protect someone else. We're not going to court. Jack's death was his own fault, not Malik's. You may not see it that way, but Mina and I do. You're not taking my son. You know the way back to Coruscant. Leave Raxus and don't bother us about this again." Ahsoka took Lux's hand and they went back inside. Mina and Malik were in the living room.

"So, what did they say?"

"I told them to leave and not to bother us again. Malik's not going anywhere and I'll make sure of that." Lux put his arm around her.

"We all will. Malik's our son and your brother. We're his family, so we all have to protect him."

"And protect him we will."

**A Week Later**

It's been a week since Jack's death. They haven't heard from the Jedi since they picked up his body. Anakin hasn't come to visit. Ahsoka was worried about Malik being a bit tramatized about everything, so she let him stay home from school. While Lux was at work and Mina was at school, Ahsoka stayed home with Malik. She went out with him to the garden and laid with him in the flower beds. She noticed that he knew how to lay in the beds without damaging the flowers. He showed her how, without talking of course. She laid with him and looked at the flowers around them and at the sky. She now saw why he did this. It was relaxing. It was quiet and peaceful. This was what she needed. She watched her son. He touched the flowers and his bear laid on his chest. Ahsoka took his hand in hers. He didn't react to her. They stayed like that for a while. Ahsoka stilll worried about him. She didn't want to lose him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." He slowly closed his hand around hers. She looked to him. He looked back at her. Their eyes locked and Malik smiled at her. Ahsoka smiled back at him. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She was also worried about something else. Olivia came in the garden.

"Ahsoka, you have visitors."

"I'll be right there." She nodded and left. Ahsoka carefully sat up. She tried to pull her hand from Malik's but he didn't let hers go. She looked back at him and saw him frowning as if to tell her not to leave. She kissed him forehead again. "I'll be right back. I promise."

He slowly released her hand. She got up and headed to the living room. She saw Anakin, Plo, Obi-Wan and Mace. They were the last people Ahsoka wanted to see right now. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"It's about your son."

"I already told you. I'm not letting you take him."

"We're not here to take him."

"Then why are you here?"

"We've taken what you and your daugther said into consideration and we came to the decision. We're not sending him to court because his mental illness. Your son won't be charged with murder. He's safe." Ahsoka was relieved. One of her worries were over. Now, she still had one thing to worry about.

"Well, that's good." Anakin and Plo noticed what the others didn't.

"You still seem worried, Snips."

"Yes. Is everything okay, Lil Soka?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Malik came in and ran up behind Ahsoka. He held on to her dress and snuggled his bear.

"Is it about him?"

"He's autistic. I'm always worried about him. This isn't any of your business, okay? Just leave." Mace, Obi-Wan and Plo turned to leave, but Anakin stayed where he was. "What?"

"It's about Jack's baby, isn't it?" Ahsoka hated how well Anakin could read her.

"That's none of your concern." Malik pulled on her dress. Ahsoka looked down at him. He looked at her with confused green eyes. She gently stroked his lekku. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. She looked back to the others. "You all can leave."

She took Malik's hand and led him back to the garden. Anakin followed her.

"Ahsoka."

"I don't want to talk about it, Anakin."

"You can't keep this to yourself. I know you're worried about the baby. I want to help."

"If you want to help, leave."

"I can't do that." Malik whined and pushed Anakin into a wall with the Force.

"Anakin!" She went over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Your kid sure does know how to protect his family."

"I know. All these years, we've been protecting him. I guess he could protect himself."

"Just because he's autistic doesn't mean he can't protect himself. Especially since he's yours." She lightly chuckled as she helped him up. Malik went next to Ahsoka and held onto her dress again. "So, what are you going to do with Jack's baby?"

"What do you think? I'm going to keep it. Lux has no problem with it and the baby doesn't have to know about it's real father and what happened to him."

"You can't keep it a secret from it forever."

"Anakin, this is my baby and I'll decide what I do with it."

"You said the same thing when you were pregnant with Mina. You are a natural mother."

"It took your thirteen years to see that?"

"No, but it took me a while to admit it."

"Well, how are you doing as a father?"

"I think I'm doing alright. Rema is a wonderful daugther. I think so far, I've done well."

"I haven't seen her in forever. You should bring her over sometime."

"I wish I could. Aayla won't let me take her from the temple. She says that Rema needs to focus on her training than goofing off with her father."

"Come on. It's just one day. Besides, when have you ever listened to others? You always follow your own rules."

"Ahsoka..."

"Please, Anakin. I haven't seen Rema since she was a baby. Besides, I think Mina and Malik would like to meet her too."

"Are you trying to hook up my daugther with your son?"

"Really? You would really think that's what I'm trying to do. Malik is ten."

"And she's eleven."

"He's autistic. He probably won't even notice her. Try to convince Aayla to give Rema one day off from training. She deserves a break."

"Well, okay. I'll see what I can do. There's no guarantee Aayla will go for it, but I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

"Alright. I gotta go now. They're probably waiting for me."

"See ya."

"Bye." He left with the other and Ahsoka went back to the garden with Malik.


	19. Rema Visits

A week went by and Anakin was coming over with Rema. Aayla finally agreed to let her have one day off from training. Ahsoka was excited to see Rema again. The last time she saw her was when she was a baby. She couldn't wait to see how she's grown. Mina didn't remember much about Rema and Malik wasn't born when they saw her. He would be in for a bit of a surprise. Ahsoka was in the garden with Malik when Mina ran over to them.

"Mom! Uncle Ani and Rema are here."

"Finally." She sat up and helped up Malik. They got up and went to the living room where Lux greeted Anakin and Rema. Anakin saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, here's Rema." She looked like a smaller version of Aayla. She had the same blue skin, pink lips and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue tube top and a skirt wtih leggings.

"Hi, I'm Rema."

"I'm Ahsoka and this is Malik." Malik looked up at her. Rema looked back at him. He smiled and used the Force to lift her headtails. She giggled at that.

"That tickles." She pulled them back down.

"Pretty girl." Rema giggled and blushed. Ahsoka and Anakin smiled.

"Well, looks like Malik likes Rema. You had that planed all along, didn't you, Snips?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Rema, why don't you and Malik go play in the garden while your daddy and I talk."

"Okay. Come on, Malik." He headed towards the garden and Rema followed him. Ahsoka turned to Anakin and Lux. They just stared at her.

"What?"

"Ahsoka, are you playing match maker for our son?"

"What? No. Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Because you just sent my daugther off with your son, Snips."

"They're ten and eleven, Anakin. Plus, Malik is autistic. They're just kids. They don't know the first thing about love."

"I don't know. Mina found love at two. Malik's ten. You never know what he may find out."

"Look, if they like each other, that's good. If they don't, oh well. Either way, I have nothing to do with it. Who knows? Rema may get Malik to open up more than Mina can."

"Just because he said Rema was pretty doesn't mean anything."

"Guys. Relax. It's just a little play date. They're kids. Let them decide if they like each other or not. In the mean time, let's all sit down and catch up on things."

**In the Garden**

Malik led Rema to his usual spot in the flower bed where he like to be. He first showed her how to lay in the flower bed without messing up the flowers. He laid down next to her.

"This is a really pretty garden, Malik. It's not like the Garden Room at the temple. These are natural." He didn't respond. She looked at him. "Malik, do you ever talk? I've only heard you say two words today. Literally two words."

"I like you." She smiled at him.

"I like you too, Malik. You're quiet, but you have a lot to say. You think a lot. You think about everything, but you never say anything. Why?" He just stared at her and didn't say anything. "I know you're autistic, but you have to talk sometime. To your mom, dad, sister. Someone. Have they ever heard you talk?"

He got up and ran off. Rema got up and followed him around the garden. She saw him pick up a flower. It was pink with a yellow center. He went over to her and put it in her headband.

"How did you know these were my favorites?"

"Force told me."

"The Force told you? Did the Force tell you I would like it?" He nodded. She smiled and he smiled back. "Well, thank you. You're really nice and sweet."

He buried his face in his teddy bear to hide his blush. Rema moved it.

"Why do you always have this bear with you?" He didn't answer. "Malik, you can talk to me. Why do you keep it?"

"To feel safe."

"You don't feel safe around your family?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I can sense that you do, but you're still afraid. I heard what you did to that Jack guy. That was really brave of you. I know you didn't mean to kill him. You were just trying to protect your daddy. I would do the same for mine."

He smiled at her. He knew that she understood him. He really did like her. He's never responded to anyone as much as he did with her. He's always wanted a friend like Rema. She was kind, sweet, understanding and pretty in Malik's opinion. They spent the whole day together. Malik's said more words today than he has his whole life. Anakin and Rema stayed for dinner. Ahsoka asked them about their day.

"Well, first, Malik and I played a bit in the garden and laid in the flower beds. Then, Malik gave me this flower in my headband. Pink lillies are my favorites and I didn't even tell him. He knew. He said the Force told him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then he took me out to the beach and showed me the dolphins." Anakin's eyes widened.

"He took you to the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Rema, you're not allowed to go anywhere without me knowing about it."

"You didn't even know I was gone. I was fine. Malik wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"He's hurt people before, Rema." Ahsoka was shocked.

"Hey. Malik only protects the ones he loves. He doesn't hurt people on purpose and for no reason."

"I know. I'm not accusing him of anything."

"Yes, you are. You just said that he hurt people like he was some kind of criminal."

"Ahsoka, you know how I am about criminals. And you would know this isn't how I talk about them. If I was calling Malik a criminal, Rema and I wouldn't even be over here." Malik groaned and got up. He took Rema's hand and ran towards the garden. "Rema!"

"Malik!" Malik took her to his special hiding place. He always went there when Ahsoka and Lux were arguing or just wanted to be alone. He made it himself. It was a small room under a flower bed. Rema turned to him.

"Malik, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"No one said anything about me leaving. I won't be leaving for a little while. Probably sooner since you kidnapped me and brought me down here. What is this place anyway?"

"I built it."

"You did? Do your parents know about it?" He shook his head. "How often do you come down here?"

"A bit."

"Well, it's nice. Very cool." He smiled at her. He suddenly went up to her and hugged her. She was taken back for a moment, but then hugged him back.

"Don't go."

"I can't stay. I don't belong here. I belong at the temple with my parents and the Jedi. I wish I could stay, but I can't." They broke apart and looked at each other. "But I will try to get my parents to let me come back every once in a while."

He didn't respond. He kissed her cheek instead. She blushed at his action. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She's lived by the old Jedi Code her whole life. She was taught that having romantic feelings was bad and wrong. She didn't want to have feelings for him, but she can't help it. He's an amazing little boy and she's never met anyone like him. Since the Code was different now, she figured it wouldn't be all bad if she fell in love with him. She kissed him back, but one the lips instead of the cheek. Malik deeply blushed. This was a new feeling for him, but he knew what it was. He was in love with Rema. He really didn't want her to leave now. He wanted to stay with her forever and ever.

"Malik! Rema!" Anakin and Ahsoka were looking for them. Rema looked to Malik.

"We should probably come out to let them know that I'm alright. They probably think you hurt me or something." He nodded and opened the door to the room. They both stepped out into the garden. Malik helped Rema up and out. Anakin and Ahsoka ran to them. Anakin frantically checked Rema.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. I'm fine. Malik doesn't want me to leave and he freaked out a bit when he heard you and Ahsoka talking. He was never going to hurt me in the first place."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Daddy, Malik is nice. He wouldn't hurt me. He likes me and I like him. And I want to come over more to see him."

"Rema..."

"Please, Daddy? Malik wants me here and I want to be here with him. Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes. He groaned.

"I hate it when you use the eyes on me. Fine. I'll see what I can work out with your mother. In the meantime, you can stay here for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Daddy." She hugged him and turned to Malik. "Looks like I'm staying longer."

He smiled and held out his hand to her. She took it and he ran off with her again. Ahsoka and Anakin stood where they were and looked to each other.

"Well, looks like they do like each other more than I thought they would."

"Like I said, you had this planned all along, Snips."

"Why do you keep accusing me of things that I clearly did?"

"So, you're admitting that you had this planned the whole time."

"I never admitted anything." She simply walked away. Anakin was stunned for a moment, then followed her back in the house.

**Later that Night**

Rema and Malik both fell asleep in Malik's room. They played with each other until they were tired. Everyone went to Malik's room and saw them sleeping together. They all thought it was adorable, especially Mina.

"Aww, they're so cute together. Do you really have to take Rema home, Uncle Ani?"

"I'm afraid so. Aayla would kill me if I came back to the temple without our daugther. I'll see what I can work out with her to see if Rema can come over more often." He carefully picked Rema up and took her from the room. They left Malik asleep. They all went to the front with Anakin. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye." He left and headed back to Coruscant. Everyone else went to bed. A few minutes later, Malik woke up and saw that Rema was gone. He started to get upset when he felt something small in his hand. He opened it and saw Rema's Padawan braid. She left it in his hand before they fell asleep. He smiled and quietly went back to sleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, please no flames. Also, new poll for Best Comedy is up. Please vote and leave a reivew of this chapter.**


	20. Malik in Danger

**Sorry for my long absence. Here's the next chapter.**

**In the Garden**

It's been a month since Malik saw Rema. Ahsoka could tell that he misses her. She tried to talk Anakin into letting her visit again, but Aayla wouldn't allow it. Mina was the only one he would react to. It's always been this way, but he always feels closer to her. She was in the garden with her little brother trying to get him to talk.

"Malik, what is your favorite color?" He didn't answer. She didn't expect him to, but she wanted him to talk like he did with Rema. "I know you know it. Talk to me. Please?"

"Blue." She wasn't expecting for him to say blue. He usually would say black.

"Why blue?" He only smiled and played with Rema's Padawan braid that she left for him. Mina knew exactly why. "Do you miss her?"

He nodded and looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back at him. She knew that he missed her. He would love to see her again. She was the only one he would talk to more than her. She wanted to see her brother happy with his little "girlfriend", Rema. She knew that Anakin couldn't get Aayla to budge about having Rema come for a visit. She then got an idea.

"Malik, stay here for a minute." He didn't respond or move. She knew he wouldn't go anywhere, and if he did, he wouldn't go very far. She got up and went to find her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" They were both in the kitchen.

"What is it, Mina?"

"I know that Rema can't come here to visit, but what if we go to the Jedi Temple to see her?" Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other.

"I don't know about that, Mina. Things are still pretty tense over there."

"Why? The war's been over for years and the senate is stable. What's there to be tense about?" Ahsoka looked to Lux.

"Should we tell her?"

"I guess she should know." Mina was confused.

"What's going on?"

"Mina, there are whispers around that a new Sith is rising. The Council believes that they're after Malik."

"What? Why?"

"Because of how strong he is with the Force. No one's been that strong since Anakin. They fear that he may be taken. Bringing him to the temple won't be a good idea."

"Wait. Shouldn't the temple be a safer place for him to be?"

"We thought the same, but the temple is under a lot of pressure and everything's out of balance there. Right now, here is the best place for Malik to be. He's safe here."

"Well, what are they doing about this?"

"They're not sure what to do. They don't know who this Sith is or where he or she is."

"Malik doesn't know this is happening and probably won't ever. Do we just keep him in the house for the rest of his life?"

"No. We just need to keep a close eye on him until further notice."

**Back in the Garden**

Malik played with Rema's braid while wandering through the garden. He felt something was out of place. Something wasn't right. He looked up through a window that showed his family in the kitchen. They were talking. About what, he didn't know, but he felt it was about him. He sensed he was in danger somehow. He went to his secret room under the rose bush. He put Rema's braid in a box for safe keeping. He climbed back out and felt a wave of the Force. It was strong and unsettling. It felt odd to Malik. He decided to follow it. He couldn't stop himself.

He ended up walking toward the dock where he and Rema once watched the dolphins swim. The Force presence was close and Malik felt it. He turned and went to walk back home, but was met with two hooded figures before him.

"So, you are the one?" Malik didn't respond. He didn't know what was going on.

"He must be. It is said he is autistic and doesn't respond to many things."

"So be it. You are coming with us, little one." They took a step towards him and he pushed them back with the Force. Their hoods came off when they fell. The figures were a man and a woman of the same species. They were both humans. The man had glowing yellow eyes and short black hair. The woman had glowing red eyes with long white hair. Malik noticed they both had lightsabers on their belts. The man had one, but the woman had two.

"You are definately the one." Malik was scared and confused. He reached out with the Force and tried to get either Mina's or Ahsoka's attention. The two people stood.

"No more games, little one."

"Come with us and we won't harm you." He shook his head no. "Alright. Looks like we've got to do this the hard way. Take care of him, Sister." The woman pulled out her lightsabers and ignited them. They glowed as red as the woman's eyes. She jumped up and attempted to strike him, but was kicked in her back. All three of them were dazed at this. The figure that kicked her was Ahsoka.

"Stay away from my son." The Sith woman stood and chuckled evilly.

"So, you're the infamous Ahsoka Tano. The woman who gave birth to one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. I imagined you to be a bit older."

"And you're the Sith trying to take my son. I imagined you would be more intimidating." The man walked up to her.

"Do you really expect to defeat us? We are more powerful than you." Mina jumped between them.

"Which is why I'm here." The man chuckled.

"This should be entertaining." He took out his lightsaber and ignited it. Ahsoka handed Mina one of her lightsabers and ignited them. The man and woman both attacked the Mother-Daughter duo. They fought the Sith hard. Ahsoka fought the woman while Mina fought the man. Malik ran off the dock and watched the fight. He saw as Ahsoka and Mina were both knocked down and they lost their lightsabers. The Sith stood over them.

"And now, you die." Malik screamed as he Force pushed the Sith over the dock and they fell into the water. They surfaced and snarled at Malik.

"You will pay for this! We'll be back for you, little runt!" They then disappeared. Ahsoka and Mina stood up and went over to Malik.

"Are you okay, baby?" He hugged both of them. They knew he was okay and he was happy that they were okay.

"Mom, who were they?"

"They're the new Sith. They're the ones that want Malik. And now we know what they look like."

"Should we contact Uncle Ani and let him know?"

"Yeah. That's the best thing to do know. He'll talk to the Council and they'll decide what's best. Now, you take Malik up to his room. I'll contact Anakin and tell him what happened."

"Alright." She took Malik's hand and led him to his room. Ahsoka went to her room to contact Anakin. Lux walked in.

"What happened?"

"The Sith showed up. I need to call Anakin."

"Will they take him?" She turned to her husband.

"They might. To keep him safe. They know where he lives. The Temple may be the best and safest option for him right now."

"Well, I hope you're right about this."

"So do I."

**Hope you like this chapter. Also, I am putting up a new poll. The FF Star Wars Awards are still going to happen. R&R and vote.**


	21. To the Temple

**Two Weeks Later**

Since the attack by the new Sith, Ahsoka didn't want to take any chances with Malik's safety. When she contacted Anakin, she asked him to speak with the Council about having Malik stay at the Temple. He hasn't responded back yet and Ahsoka was getting antzy. No one knew Ahsoka's nervousness like Lux.

"Ahsoka, darling, you must calm down. Your nerves are going to be shot if you don't. It's not healthy for the baby."

"My nerves are going to be shot if Anakin doesn't respond back soon."

"I'm sure the Council is still debating on whether the Temple will be the safest place for him to be. You must be patient. Isn't that what they teach you as a Jedi?" She lightly chuckled at his comment.

"Yes, but it's not as easy as it seems."

"I know it's not, especially when it comes to the kids. I just don't want you to be worked up over nothing." Mina poked her head in the room.

"Mom. Dad. Uncle Ani's here." All three of them walked out to the front to see Anakin with Masters Windu, Plo and Kenobi. Ahsoka approached them.

"Are you here about Malik?"

"Yes. The Council has taken this matter into consideration and we agree that it is best that the boy stay at the temple until these Sith are found and caught."

"I figured you would think that and we agree. Malik would be much safer with the Jedi."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Snips. We can leave now if he's ready."

"Yes. We tried to explain this to him, but I'm not sure how much actually got through to him. He'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Good. Let us know when he's ready." Ahsoka went to the garden and saw Malik in his usual spot in the flower bed. She went over to him and kneeled by him.

"Malik, your Uncle Ani's here. He's here to take you to the Temple." He didn't move a muscle. "You'll be safe with him and you'll be with Rema again."

As soon as she said Rema's name, he sat up and stood up. He carefully walked out of the flower bed and stood before Ahsoka. She stood up, took his hand, and led him to the front. Everyone was waiting for them. Malik stopped and Ahsoka looked to him. He had no expression, but she could sense his slight fear and uncertainty. He knew that he was going to be leaving home. He was leaving the life and family that he only knew. He didn't know anything else and he was afraid to go someplace new. Ahsoka kneeled in front of him.

"Malik, baby, I know you're scared and don't want to leave, but you have to. This is for your own protection. We'll come visit you every chance we get. You will see us again. We'll never really leave you. You remember what I told you earlier?"

"With a scare, hold the bear." She smiled that he responded to her.

"That's right. When you're scared, just hold your bear and think of us. We'll always be with you. Don't be afraid. You will never really be alone." He hugged her neck. She hugged him back. They broke apart and walked out the door with everyone else. Anakin smiled at Malik and leveled with him.

"Hey, Malik. I'm your Uncle Ani, remember? I'm going to take you to the Temple and you can see Rema again. That sound like a plan?" Malik stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. We're ready to go when you are."

Ahsoka, Lux and Mina all surrounded Malik. He wasn't afraid of them. He knew they were his family and that they would never hurt him and he would never hurt them. They all kneeled to his level and hugged him.

"Bye, Malik. I'll miss you, little brother."

"I will miss you as well, my son."

"We'll all miss you, Malik, but this isn't goodbye. I promise, we'll all be together again before you know it." With that, they all seperated. Anakin took Malik by the hand and led him onto the ship. Once everyone was boarded, they took off. Malik had never been in a ship before and he was scared. Anakin sensed his fear and held him by his side.

"Don't worry, Malik. Everything will be okay. Once we get to the Temple, you'll be safe." They engaged the hyperdrive and were on route to Coruscant.

**Korriban**

The new Sith woman watched as Malik was being taken from his home to the Temple in her vision. She opened her eyes and looked to her brother. "They are on the move, Brother. They are taking him to the Jedi Temple."

"Good. Everything is going as I had forseen. Once the boy gets to the Temple, he will be more vulnerable than they think. Come, my sister. We must meditate and regain our strength. This time when we battle the child, we will not lose."

**Coruscant**

Hours later, they arrived at the Jedi Temple. Malik wasn't used to his new environment. He wasn't used to being around as many people. Even while he was in school, he was never around this many people. Anakin led Malik to Rema's room so he could meet with someone famliar. He knocked and opened his daugther's door.

"Rema, guess who's here." She looked up from cleaning her lightsaber to her father. She then saw who he had with him and her face lit up.

"Malik! You're here!" Malik smiled widely and ran to hug her. They embraced each other tightly. They broke apart and sat down in the middle of the room. "You're finally here. My daddy told me that you were coming to stay at the Temple. I didn't think it was true."

"I missed you, Rema." She smiled.

"I missed you too, Malik."

**You guys practically begged me for an update and here it is. Probably not my best work, but this chapter did that a lot of thinking believe it or not. Please leave a review and vote on my poll.**


	22. Help!

**Hey, guys. Sorry this isn't an update, but an important message regarding The Bonteri's Children. I have had the worst writer's block for this story. I literally have no idea what to do next for this story. That's where you guys come in. I want you guys to tell me what you want to see happen next in this story. I need ideas. Either leave your idea in the reviews or message me about it. If I don't have an idea for the next chapter, the story will be discontinued and I know you guys don't want that to happen. Please help me. I write these stories for you guys and only you know what you want. Tell me what you want to see. **

**You guys have exactly one week to submit your ideas. After Wednesday of next week, I won't be taking anymore suggestions. I will chose the top five best and put them on a poll to see who will agree with them. **

**Get those creative juices flowing! Your time starts now!**

**Good luck!**


	23. Results

**Okay, guys. Not another update, but I have gotten some suggestions on what I should do next in The Bonteri's Children. It's up to you guys to decide what you want to see next. Here are the choices:**

**A. Before you have Mina leaves you have her have sex with Benji then you have her parents find out about this and this enforces their idea of sending her to the after you have Mina enter the temple you have either Obi wan or Anakin be her master. **

**B. Expand more on Benji/Mina and Malik/Rema romances Also, have the third be for Lux instead of Jack.**

**C. Malik should have a difficult training period but with the help of Rema and her friends he's able to progress and help fend off an attack on the jedi temple.**

**D. Mina and Benji get into a big fight and Mina decides to go to the temple**

**E. Focus on the Sith training and their backgrounds **

**Vote for what you want to see in the next chapter. Which ever idea gets the most votes will be what I do next. Thank you to the authors that submitted their ideas.**

**Happy voting!**


End file.
